Nosey Parker
by Bailieboro
Summary: Merlin's and Arthur's relationship causes a problem which Arthur takes measures to diffuse, much to Merlin's annoyance and Gawaine's delight...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : A SUSPICION SHARED**

Carreg had been well-trained to never divulge any personal information to any guests which he might be serving, but it built up in him until his wife noticed subtle changes in his moods.

"What's eating you now, Mister Carreg? Had a bad day?"

"Not so much bad, Missus Carreg, just that the guest I am seeing to at the moment acts like one big question mark. He never lets up quizzing me about things at the castle and not ordinary things that you might expect, such as how long I have been working here or like how many chambers are there or how large are the kitchens but more personal things about the King. Nothing that he needs to know, but I can't say that to him as it wouldn't be my place, him being a guest and all."

"Don't worry, he can't stay forever, Dear! Eat your supper. He'll leave and then you will go back to helping the old knights, like old Lord Mickleson. You've always said that he was a real gentleman and that you enjoy working for him."

"Well, the sooner this Lord Seymour Richworth leaves, the better it will be all around if you ask me."

But leave he didn't and Lizzie Carreg could see her husband becoming more withdrawn. He was suspicious of everyone, seeing things in dark corners, believing that around every bend in the interminable castle corridors, there was trouble waiting.

Finally, one day when she was bringing herbs to Gaius, and he asked after her Oswald, Lizzie decided that as her mother had always contended a burden shared was a burden halved, she would talk to Gaius about her husband's insecurities.

Gaius was understanding, agreeing that sometimes certain visitors could be taxing for the staff of the castle but he also said that any visitor would eventually leave.

"That's what I've been telling him but it's now a month and the man is still here."

"Well, make sure your Oswald gets a good night's sleep. Let's see, maybe an infusion of the daisy plant will help him. Also some lavender heads in a little cloth bag and put it near his pillow that might help his anxiety. Let me know how it works."

Lizzie thanked Gaius and returned to her home with two little herb packets. She trusted Gaius hadn't he seen her through the particularly difficult birthing of her last child.

-0-0-

Now, Lizzie also was on speaking terms with Arthur's manservant's wife. She liked Anna's Thomas and mentioned in passing that she was surprised that her husband Thomas hadn't been interrogated by the guest as he seemed interested in any and everything concerning the daily life of the king.

The two women had a long chat and later in passing, Thomas's wife decided to tell her husband. He was interested which was unusual for her as he usually nodded kindly but made no comment and hardly ever quizzed here about her friend's problems. He'd tut and say, "Yes, my Dear, how worrying for Lizzie." This time he'd added, "Well, you know visitors rarely stay forever."

Thomas in passing mentioned Carreg's suspicions to Humphrey, the assistant Chamberlain, as he truly felt that Carreg's worries merited being passed on to someone who would be able to do something about it. Thomas was concerned that one of their current guests should have extraordinary interest in the king's living arrangements. He'd been with Arthur for years and was very protective of the king's privacy. He was a public figure but his life with his family and his friends in his royal chambers was private.

Humphrey promised to look into it, mentioning that he would be speaking to Carreg.

-0-0-

Arthur, Sirs Simon and Spenser, Merlin and the boy Treva had gone to the royal stables at the farm to see twin fillies, the first ones to be born there in years.

Thomas had everything under control in the king's chambers and when Leon chanced by to see the missing king, he took the opportunity to tell him about Sir Seymour Richworth's interest in all things…Arthur.

Leon was not only surprised but troubled. He agreed that Thomas had done right in reporting it to Humphrey. Over the years, Arthur's friends among the knights had protected his private life. Arthur and Merlin were very careful that their actions in public never aroused any negative interest. They had their friends and relied upon them.

Leon asked what questions had prompted Carreg's uncomfortable feeling about the situation.

Thomas said," My Anna has been friendly with Carreg's Lizzie for years and she told me that it really is the continual questions about King Arthur which unnerved Carreg. He felt that the king's personal life was private and certainly had nothing to do with a visitor even if the questions were just being asked out of mild curiosity in the life of royalty."

"Thank you, Thomas for mentioning it. I too find it strange and will look into it. How long has Carreg been with us?"

"He is the son of a maidservant and followed in his grandfather's footsteps. He must be in his early forties and is well respected which explains why he was given the opportunity to represent the Camelot staff and work as a manservant for visiting guests."

"Don't mention anything to the king just yet, Thomas. I'd like to do a little checking up myself before worrying him. Do you happen to know off hand, where this Richworth comes from?"

"He was in the party of knights from the Duke of Guildwood's estate who came here for the tournament but he has extended his visit by what is now a month. He is not demanding of any special treatment and just seems to have stayed on."

Leon left determined to get some more information on this visitor who had obviously overstayed his welcome. However, before the man was encouraged to go on his way, Leon wanted to get to the bottom of the personal questions.

It wouldn't have been the first time that an unsavoury character masquerading as a guest had infiltrated the palace walls. Leon decided to also look into the Duke of Guildwood to see where he fitted into the scheme of things.

-0-0-

Humphrey checked the records and true to what Thomas had said the knight had remained in Camelot after the tournament. He was good with a sword and upon the invitation of the Squire Master had been giving pointers to some of the older squires. His behaviour on the training grounds had not merited any suspicions. Humphrey brought the senior knight up to date on what he had learned.

Leon approached Arthur, "Sire, one of the current visitor's actions are suspect. There is the outside chance that we have a spy staying in our midst."

Arthur immediately was on the alert, "What's the man after? Little is hidden in the castle. He could easily learn the numbers and steadfast allegiance of my knights. He could also see the numbers and strength of the castle guards. With a little searching, he could find out the location of any of my men out on patrols. Who is this man?"

Leon said, "One of Guildwood's men who stayed after the others returned home, a Sir Seymour Richworth."

Arthur laughed, "Come on, Leon, he's harmless, he's working with the senior squires. You'd better have some excellent proof, if you expect me to believe that he is a threat."

"At the moment, we only have word of a member of the castle staff who is acting as his manservant but..."

Arthur shook his head with a laugh, "You'd better have more than that!"

Leon nodded, "Please hear me out, Arthur. Carreg's wife mentioned how worried he was to Thomas' wife. Thomas went to Humphrey who after checking a few things found out that Sir Seymour, has been quizzing other staff members."

"Do some researching on Guildwood, maybe he's mixed up with those bandits on the western border. If he is planning an attack knowing about our forces is important..."

"But, Arthur, the man is not asking about our defences, he seems to be only interested in you…"

That had the effect that Leon wanted. Arthur was no longer brushing off his concerns, he had suddenly become interested. "What questions was he asking?"

Leon shuffled uncomfortably, "They all related to your lifestyle?"

"Why would my lifestyle interest him?"

Leon hoped that Arthur might draw his own conclusion, he had no intention of suggesting to Arthur what the man might be after by his insistent interest.

Arthur insisted that both Humphrey and the manservant meet with him, the following day. Leon nodded, "I'll notify Humphrey right now and he'll look after Carreg. Did Treva enjoy his visit to the farm?"

"He certainly did! He also decided that the twins would be perfect mounts for him and his friend Henry as gifts to them when they graduate to being trained as Squires."

Leon smiled, "Heaven protect us all, the two of them mounted on matched chestnuts will be something to contend with."

Arthur smiled, "If they manage to get to squiredom, I think it will be the families and teachers who will deserve the gifts. Treva really in the grand scheme of things is one of the best things that ever happen to Merlin and me."

Suddenly, his face fell, he'd realised what Leon had been delicately referring to. He looked at him and Leon's nod confirmed that he was on the same wavelength.

-0-0-

Humphrey upon hearing from Leon immediately sent for Carreg.

He came in apologizing for being late but Sir Seymour wished to eat in his chambers and he had to get the food from the kitchen and deliver it.

Humphrey thanked him for coming and said, "I'd like to hear a little more about Sir Seymour. I have the feeling that he sometimes makes you feel uncomfortable with his continual questions."

Nodding, the man explained, "His questions are always about King Arthur and his personal life. That is… 'Where does the king's personal staff live? How long has he had two manservants? Why doesn't Thomas serve him at banquets and not the other younger man? Is the younger man unmarried and where are his quarters? What exactly are his duties?'

"He just goes on and on, his latest questions involved Merlin, 'Why is the other man so familiar with not only the knights but also the young boy, Lord de Vire, the king's ward? Is it right that this man should have such a physical relationship with the young boy?' He never lets up!

"I was tempted to explain about the young master's being found by Merlin and how the King had made both of them his guardians but I didn't feel that I wanted to tell anything to this annoying man. It's common knowledge but we were told when we were trained, warned even from being too free with the information concerning people who lived at Camelot. He'll have to find out from someone else, I'm not telling him anything!"

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Humphrey said.

"Sir, you are so busy and I didn't want to be wasting you time."

"Something like this, is never a waste of time. For this castle to run smoothly we are very dependant on our staff, in many cases they are the people who see things first hand. Together, we will see King Arthur tomorrow. He's a fair man and will only be interested in what you have to say, you are not being reprimanded for anything. In the meantime, say nothing to anyone else. Thank you for being so truthful."

Carreg returned to his quarters in a much better frame of mind. His wife noticed and said as they got ready to turn in, "So, Sir Seymour's behaving himself is he?"

Smiling Oswald told her that he had spoken with Humphrey. It had felt good to share the information with someone in charge and that she was not going to believe it but tomorrow afternoon King Arthur wanted to see both him and Humphrey.

"My husband is going to be called before the king, Oh, Oswald, I'm so proud of you, guess you will be expecting me to treat you special after that!"

Oswald smiled and cuddled her, "You can and all, Lizzie my Dear!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : A STRANGER STILL IN THEIR MIDST**

As soon as Merlin walked into their chambers, he knew that something was bothering Arthur as he was pacing across the room in which he primarily worked. They had no plans to entertain and it would just be the two of them for supper.

Arthur looked up and said, "How's Gaius?"

"Doing well, he wanted me to stay for supper but I told him we were having a special evening alone." He noticed Arthur's face when he mentioned the word alone and said, "Has something come up, are we going to be having others dine with us?"

"No! We'll be alone, come to the fire. I had Thomas light it as the room seemed chilly. Merlin, I think we might have a slight problem on our hands."

Merlin smiled, "Nothing I'm sure that you won't be able to fix." He slipped onto the seat beside him and ran his fingers down his cheek.

"Merlin, stop that and listen to me! It might be a little more troublesome. Leon came to see me as one of Guildwood's knights who extended his visit here has been asking some rather personal questions about the two of us…indirectly that is. Carreg is serving as this man's manservant and through Thomas some of the questions this Richworth has been asking got back to Humphrey. I will be seeing him and Carreg tomorrow."

"I know that chap very competent and his wife Lizzie sometimes runs messages for Gaius. Don't think he'd be the type to make up stories. He usually works with the elderly non-married knights doesn't he?"

"Yes, anyway, until we get to the bottom of this, I think that maybe you should be seen less with me and the knights in public."

"But I have nothing to hide!"

Arthur looked at him and smiled, he picked up his hand and raising it to his lips said, "Oh yes, I think you do!"

Merlin looked suprised, "Oh, that!"

Sometimes he forgot that his and Arthur's relationship would be frowned upon and would never be accepted by the majority of people in the castle. In their eyes, he was the king's manservant and as such over the years had become friendly with all of Arthur's closest knights as a trusted and competent friend. The fact that Arthur also has a manservant called Thomas was explained by the fact that he was after all the King and if he felt that he needed two manservants that was his prerogative. If there had been a queen of Camelot she would have been expected to have a variety of maidservants and ladies-in-waiting.

Arthur had already thought about that and had decided that Merlin would be safer sleeping somewhere else. It would be better to take precautions now until this visitor left. He knew Merlin would put up a fight but he said calmly, "I think that for the immediate future until we get this mess sorted out, you should return to the chambers I had as Crown Prince."

"...and if I refuse?"

"Merlin, I'm The King you can't refuse if I command you!"

"I can and I will...remember that night at supper, when you insisted that I sit opposite you as I was too touchy-feely sitting next to you?"

Arthur grinned, remember he did… "Well, I couldn't concentrate on my meal?"

"Lucky, for you that I have long legs and extremely dexterous toes!"

Shaking his head and laughing, Arthur continued more seriously, "Merlin, these circumstances are slightly different, we are not surrounded by our knights in the hunting lodge. We are possibly dealing with someone who is seeking information which might be used against the kingdom. Merlin, you do realise that my life would end if you were taken away from me."

"Well, I wouldn't be thrilled either..."

"That's not exactly the answer which I had expected. Wouldn't you be heart-broken if we were separated?"

"Of course, I would…it would be a problem, I would certainly be kicked out of these chambers, shame really as I am very happy here. I'd have to find a new job, mind you, probably Gaius would be willing to take, me back."

He seemed to think before adding, "Then again, Gawaine has always said that he would be happy to look after me...!" He smiled sweetly at Arthur.

"Forget about Gawaine!" Arthur stood up, "I'm talking about us, do I mean so little to you that all you worry about is losing your bed, having to find a job, moving in with Gaius and hooking up with Gawaine?"

He walked across the room and stood looking into the fire. What was happening? He loved Merlin, he woke up knowing that he would be beside him through the day. Each day, every meeting and every meal was made more bearable because he knew that he was nearby and then there were those special times when they were alone and Merlin showed him just how much he really loved him...

Or he thought he did!

Merlin looked at Arthur's back, he marvelled that he could recognise him anywhere by his outline. Then he smiled remembering the day, two knights had been walking ahead of him down a corridor, he was returning to the Throne Room as there was a meeting scheduled with Uther.

He realised that one was Arthur or so he thought, he sped up and as they stopped and glanced around, he ducked into a doorway planning to jump out and surprise him but to his horror, it was two other knights and he had to stay hidden as they also sneaked into a doorway still within his sight. He stayed there until they had finished showing how much they felt for the other.

He'd closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears but he still couldn't block out the accelerated breathing and the moans. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins and he had thought, 'Goodness, I've become an unintentional Peeping Tom!' Then he had seen the funny side of it and had to keep his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles.

He couldn't wait to get Arthur alone to tell him what had happened. For years to come, one of them just had to say, "See you in the corridor?" and the other would crack up laughing. They were so immature in those days, they knew so little about the world they actually lived in.

He came back to the present and Arthur's saying, "Do all the hours that we have spent together mean nothing?"

Merlin's face fell, he walked over and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder, nuzzling into his hair and brushing his teeth along the shell of his ear. He felt Arthur shudder against him, "Arthur, that's a bit harsh. You know how I feel about you. However, the only time that we can guarantee to be together is once any dinner guests have left; the doors are all barred and we can be ourselves."

Arthur said matter of factly, "The presence of any of our close friends has never dampened your obvious attraction for me. What was it Gawaine said one evening, 'For heaven's sake, Merlin, my father always used to mention about it being time to put the cat out when he wanted guests to take their leave; however you, make it apparent that you want Arthur to yourself forget about the proverbial cat!' Do you remember?"

Smiling Merlin said quietly, "But, they had been here for hours and I was certain Gawaine was going to drink us dry and then expect to be put up for the night."

Arthur then laughed, "Not to worry, as in a pinch we could have had one of the guards escort him to his own chamber. For the time being, it needs to be obvious to anyone snooping around, that you have separate living quarters especially for this knight's benefit."

"I'd rather stay in the Tower Room."

"You could but if you move officially into the tower room then it will no longer be a place which we keep secret as an escape from the castle life. I really would prefer to keep it a secret. Apart from us, only Gaius knows about it. I would hate it to become just another location where the king could be found when needed. Gawaine would be asking if he could use it to entertain one of his lady friends and I'm sure that Spenser would be shocked that we had kept our hideaway a secret from Simon and him."

"Maybe it would be better if I left the castle for a little while. I could go to visit my mother and stay there until she is ready to return to Camelot for the winter months."

"Oh, no you don't, I don't want to be without you until the snow falls, I want you by me during the day untouchable and beguiling and beside me during the night tantalising, within reach and satisfying."

"Sounds good, and I'll make sure that you have a nice pair of warm slippers so you can creep to be with me during the night, wherever it is that you intend to banish me…"

Arthur said, slipping his arm around Merlin's waist, "The King does not go to his paramour, the paramour in question visits his king."

Suddenly, Arthur stood up, knocking himself on the side of the head with the heel of his hand saying, "I've got it! I've solved the problem. Follow me!" Grabbing Merlin's hand, he dragged him further into the Royal Suite past their own bedchamber to the chamber across from the solar which his mother would have occupied when she had lived with his father.

The room had been left as a bedchamber but it was never used just occasionally aired by the servants. He escorted Merlin across the room to another door.

Merlin smiled as he remembered The Maids' Staircase…! To facilitate her majesty's maids' access, there was a staircase leading to the Queen's chamber from the floor below. Usually the doors at the top of the stairs would have been barred by the maid-servant who was on duty overnight in the Queen's suite and the door at the bottom of the staircase would be locked by whomever was sleeping in the lower chamber.

As a queen hadn't been in residence for years the chamber on the lower floor had to their knowledge remained vacant.

"Tonight, you will sleep here and tomorrow, after I have seen Humphrey, if it is deemed advisable to move you, you will in the interim consider the lower chamber yours. Of course, I don't expect you to sleep there…!" Arthur said, pulling him toward him by his belt which soon dropped to the floor.

-0-0-

Merlin lay cuddled into Arthur's warmth. He realised that sleeping alone in the castle would have seemed strange. The only real time they spent apart was when they were on an outing which included knights beyond their immediate group, even then their bedrolls were never too far apart as after all, one of Merlin's jobs was to protect the king.

 _He wakes up conscious of someone in the room having a conversation with Arthur. He finds himself actually standing near the window and yet Arthur is not alone in the bed. He smiles, it's probably Treva come to visit. Sometimes as a special treat, he arrives early with Randall and is allowed to clamber into bed and have breakfast with Arthur._

 _The conversation gets more heated and then he realises that the second voice belongs to an adult not a child. His is irrationally jealous and approaches the bed ready to do injury to the person with Arthur._

 _He sees the blue cloak draped over a chair and recognises the colours as belonging to the Duke of Guildwood's knights. Why would Arthur be entertaining a guest at night in his bedchamber, let alone in his bed?_

 _Merlin listens carefully and makes out his name as Arthur says, "Merlin and I have been lovers since our early twenties, but I'm bored with him…time for a change!" He feels shocked and hurt, so he launches himself into the air to attack this usurper and falls on him…"_

Merlin woke up on the floor with Arthur peeking over the edge of the bed at him. "Merlin, what in heaven's name are you doing down there? You woke me saying, '…you'll never have him!' and then you disappeared over the edge of the bed. You're going to get your death of cold down there. Come on be a good boy and get back into bed, I've just had a brilliant idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : RELOCATED**

After lunch, Arthur had the meeting with Humphrey, the assistant to the Lord Chamberlain and the manservant Carreg. To avoid any embarrassment to Merlin, Arthur had told him to go and watch Sir Seymour working with the squires on the training grounds.

He'd made a face but had gone all the same and had Gawaine with him whom he found wandering around at a loose end. He had to promise to go with to the ale house afterwards but he decided that maybe the other knight Seymour seeing the two of them together mights have at least wondered where Arthur was.

Gawaine wasn't stupid and he twigged immediately that there was a reason for Merlin to be alone on a beautiful autumn afternoon. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I might ask Arthur."

"Nothing very interesting, except see that knight in blue, he's one of Guildwood's men and he has been asking some pointed questions about Arthur's living arrangements. Carreg has been working for him."

"I thought Carreg worked with the old and infirm in the West Wing."

"He usually does but he was seconded to Sir Seymour and the poor man has to keep his wits about himself as Seymour never lets up on questioning him. Finally, Humphrey got wind of it and he, Arthur and Carreg are meeting as we speak."

"So is Arthur planning to give you or Seymour the bum's rush."

Merlin laughing at him, "Well, I doubt that it will be me…however, we think it might be a good idea for all intents and purposes, if I sleep elsewhere until the Seymour situation is settled."

"Merlin, I have a brilliant idea."

For a second Merlin thought of Arthur's brilliant idea which had actually been quite enjoyable. He came back to the present and said, "What?"

"I have a rather well appointed chamber. It is spacious and not on the main drag as one might say and with Arthur's blessing, we could share…!"

Merlin punched him in the arm, "Don't even think of it! I'd rather spend a night under the stars than share your bed."

Laughing Gawaine said, "Who said anything about sharing my bed! I meant that you would be able to sleep on the floor in the corner like a servant."

Merlin was going to retort when Gawaine gave him a bear hug which didn't go unnoticed by the knight in blue.

Gawaine was a hugger, something which came naturally to him, just as Arthur to begin with was a non-hugger. He'd lean in uncomfortably and do the one arm pat on back thing but beyond Gaius, it took time for him to actually wrap his arms around anyone and hug them. Merlin on the other hand was a hugger, his mother had always hugged him and he accepted the close contact with ease.

-0-0-

While Merlin and Gawaine were socialising, Humphrey was introducing Carreg to Arthur. To make Carreg feel less uncomfortable, they were meeting in a small chamber within the library which was sometimes used as a private reading area.

Carreg repeated as best as he could all the questions asked by Sir Seymour. It was obvious when they were all listed together that there was an undeniable connection. "I tried explaining to him that I was not privileged to the information he was seeking. He wouldn't take that as an answer and daily repeated his questions. He seemed really interested in Merlin and my saying that King Uther had appointed him your manservant after he had saved your life didn't satisfy him. He wanted to know who occupied the servant's quarters in the royal suite. Did each of your manservants take turns?" He sighed, "Certainly, working with my elderly knights is easier on the nerves."

Arthur smiled and thanked him, "I think, Humphrey, that tomorrow Carreg should return to his former duties, I'm sure you can find someone to look after Sir Seymour. Thank you, Carreg, for bringing the situation to our notice. You may go now!"

A relieved Carreg saying, "Thank you, Sire, anyone else would have done the same," left the room. As Sir Seymour would be eating with the rest of the knights tonight, he would only have a minimum of contact if any with him tonight.

Arthur said, "Let's return to my chambers and over a drink decide who we are going to send to look after this Seymour bloke. Do you think it is just a coincidence that he seems so interested in Merlin or is he collecting information which he will be able to sell to interested parties?"

"I don't know, could he be a plant for something nefarious? We've know the Duke of Guildwood for years and he has never caused any problems. Could you not just send the man packing?"

"I could but then I wouldn't know what was the reasoning behind all the questions. I know my living arrangements are unusual but that concerns only Merlin and myself."

"Arthur, I think you have done well keeping your lifestyle private. I realise that your immediate friends are in the know but what are you going to do to satisfy this man's curiosity and give him a reason to vacate the castle?"

"That, Humphrey is where you come in. We need to find someone to replace Carreg who will feed Seymour the information we want and form a rapport with him so that he might let slip why he has this interest in our lives. Have you any suggestions? It can't be a knight because that would be too obvious."

"How about Daniel? He was your servant for a while. I'm sure he'd be up to it and knowing him, he'd like to be involved in a little royal subterfuge. Would you like me to see if he can take on the job as of tomorrow? I'll miss his assistance but it shouldn't be for long. We might have to do a little shuffling to cover his present position."

"Yes, that's a good choice. Tell him to report directly to you and you'll have to give him a little idea of what we are up against. I am also trying to convince Merlin not that easily, may I say, to move out of my chambers. Technically, he has the right to occupy the manservant's quarters off the antechamber but maybe it would be better if he were elsewhere."

Humphrey nodded saying, "That might work, Daniel can mention that he is also looking after his chamber and jokingly refer to himself as the Royal Manservant's manservant!"

Smiling Arthur said, "I do believe, Humphrey, that I could use your mind at some of the tedious council meetings I have. I might be bringing Sir Gawaine into the game but I will let you know. Just for now, don't mention anything to anyone."

-0-0-

Humphrey had no sooner left the king's chambers than he saw Sir Seymour having a heated conversation with Carreg. He sauntered in their direction as he heard Carreg say, "I don't know, Sir, I don't have contact with other knights."

"Well, you shouldn't call yourself a manservant as you are pathetically ignorant of castle…"

Sir Seymour looked up and realised that Humphrey was right there. He stopped mid sentence and acknowledged Humphrey as the assistant to the Lord Chamberlain with a slight bow.

Carreg, realising his time with the visiting knight was almost over spoke up saying, "I believe that Mister Humphrey would be able to answer all your questions, Sir Knight!"

"Thank you, Carreg, run along, I can take it from here. By the way, Daniel will be seeing to Sir Seymour from tomorrow as you are really needed back with the elderly knights." Carreg bowed and left.

Humphrey continued, "Good man that Carreg but I'm sure you will find Daniel capable as well." He laughed saying, "He's a good sort, nothing much goes on in this castle without his being in the know. Was there something specific you had wanted to know about the castle, Sir?"

"No, Sir! Carreg and I had just been talking about…the layout of the Squires' Wing."

'Nice save!' Humphrey thought and then said, "Yes, that has its merits as it can comfortably handle so many young men, their dormitories, school rooms and dining hall as well as some of their masters' quarters. Do you know Gaius?" Seymour nodded. "Well, once he was quarantined along with forty squires, various masters and his assistant Merlin for ten days. Food and water were delivered on the adjourning staircase and left so that they could access it without any of the disease being released into the main parts of the castle. Brilliant move on Gaius's part! Sadly we did have fatalities among the squires."

Humphrey was watching the man carefully and he knew immediately that he had not realised that Merlin had been Gaius's assistant. He continued, "I don't know what we would have done if Merlin and Gaius hadn't been with the squires. Their expertise was needed as it often is even to this day."

After having witnessed the hug on the training fields and the news that Merlin was still working with Gaius, Seymour wondered if maybe what he had been asked to dig for was based on misinformation.

Nodding at the young knight, Humphrey made his way down the corridor. He smiled to himself as he thought, 'This cloak and dagger scenario will be a change from the usual work I do!'

When Humphrey had been Arthur's first manservant, it had taken time for the young lad to accept being looked after by a stranger. He had been with Gaius for his first six years and as a toddler had had an assortment of maidservants but his father suddenly decided that he wanted him start his training as a page and he was thrown into the rough and tough life of the castle. Humphrey had proved exemplary, he had made the transition easier for Arthur who still lived in his own royal chamber but attended school and mixed with the other pages.

He thought to himself that sometimes, he missed the manservant role but not that often especially lugging water and fetching meals.

-0-0-

Arthur was in high spirits when Merlin returned. He was able to bring him up to date. Daniel would take over from Carreg and report directly to Humphrey. He would also be acting manservant to Merlin under the pretence of lightening his load with looking after Arthur and working with Gaius.

"But I don't need a manservant, even if I am supposed to be in the lower chamber, because I will come up here."

"Yes, but you will have to be seen in the lower corridor at least in the morning and in the evening. Daniel won't have anything to do other that check the room twice a day. Let's go downstairs and check out the room."

Merlin thought it was a waste of time but they made their way down the Maids' Staircase and let themselves into the lower chamber. It was stale smelling and Merlin threw open the windows which looked over the valley. He said, "Not a bad view, guess I could retire here after our relationship is over."

Giving him a not so gentle pat on the back, Arthur said, "Once Seymour had gone, there will be no need to keep up the pretence."

"Some pretence, in the morning and at night I use the door on the lower floor but during the day I am free to come and go by the upstairs door, sounds balmy to me. Surely, I could just have been officially living in the manservant's room upstairs."

Arthur grinned and said,"But you and I know you don't…don't we Merlin?" He slipped his hands around Merlin's shoulders and tilted his head up for Merlin to kiss.

Merlin pulled back saying, "Sorry can't do! My hours of 'paramourship' are from after supper to dawn. Outside hours, will cost you more!" Merlin moved suddenly and Arthur found himself flat on his back in the cloud of dust on the bed. He yelped then coughed.

Merlin grinned saying, "Arthur, you're going to have to be very quiet when we are here. You wouldn't want someone knocking on the door to find out why the king is moaning uncontrollably in a room which is allocated to one of his menservants…now would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : A CHANGE OF STAFF**

Seymour returned to his chamber feeling positive. Humphrey had said that the man who would replace Carreg as of tomorrow was well informed. He was looking forward to meeting him, 'What was his name? Daniel? Yes, that was it.'

He wanted to get back to Guildwood but without the required information he really needed to stay until he was certain the rumours they had heard were true. Then he'd leave glad to see the back of the place. Camelot was too organised for his liking, the majority of knights were virtuous and true to the king. The villagers hard working and only a few women were easy on the eyes.

Of the knights, he felt that the one called Gawaine had a few saving graces. He drank and surprisingly without any side effects or none that stopped him from functioning on the training ground the following morning. Maybe, he might be a source of information.

He had been surprised to see him being so friendly with the king's manservant. He'd been told that there was the chance that the king and Merlin had more than just a king/manservant relationship. Not that he had seen any such behaviour other than Merlin being continually at the king's side…at his beck and call. Seriously thinking about it, that was presumedly what his job entailed. The second manservant certainly did seem to do more than his fair share of most of the physical work, yet he never seemed to complain.

What he needed was to get a few facts on their living arrangements. He knew that many of the knights with families had servant's quarters adjacent to or within their chambers. If they did, then certainly it would be the same in the king's suite of chambers.

All he needed to do, was to get the information from this Daniel chap. He'd be careful and chatty and swing the conversation to the king's guards and then mention his personal servants.

He'd been surprised to learn from Humphrey that Merlin was also the physician's assistant. That meant that he wasn't always with the king and might explain why sometimes the other manservant was present serving at banquets.

It might also mean that he was out on night calls with the physician. Maybe the information he had received was wrong and he was trying to build a case on a weak foundation. However, the crux of the matter was, where did the manservant Merlin spend his nights?

He finally got into bed and had a restless night. The following morning, he was awoken by the servants beginning their rounds in the castle. Shortly after, there was knock on his door and a man entered and introduced himself as Daniel.

He explained that he was bringing him hot water so he could freshen up and go to breakfast with the other knights. He would then go to his second job and arrive later to do the bed and room and take care of his clothes. Seymour didn't think to ask what the second job was, that would come later.

Daniel left quite happily making his way to the lower chamber as Merlin came down the interior stairs wishing him, "Good Morning, right on time! Come with me, we'll walk up the main stairs to the royal chambers so people will see us. I won't need you again until you light a small fire in here and then leave hopefully in time to have supper with your lovely wife."

Daniel laughed, he'd known Merlin for years, "Always the charmer, Merlin!"

Merlin grinned and then became serious as he said, "Has Humphrey brought you up to date on the situation?"

"Yes, I'm to pretend to be your manservant and the ideal situation would be for Lord Seymour to learn for himself, with a little coaching from me, that this is your chamber. I was also told to mention that sometimes you worked with Gaius and then you ate your meals with him or in the servants' quarters unless you are serving at a banquet. The chap seems harmless enough."

"He might be but we don't yet know who is behind him. We know he will be out on the training grounds with the squires this morning, I will also be there and you will deliver a note from Arthur to me when he is watching to reinforce the idea that you work for me."

"What time?"

"Say just after ten when the squires usually take a short break. Try to make eye contact with him so he knows you are there."

They had reached the royal chambers and Daniel then made his way to the kitchens to eat breakfast before going back to do Sir Seymour's room.

-0-0-

Arthur smiled as Merlin reappeared in their chambers through the antechamber. "Private stairs out of order?" he asked.

"Very funny! I've asked Daniel to deliver a note to me during the morning break on the training grounds and to make sure that Seymour sees the two of us together."

"I'll write the note and it will be sealed."

"No silly business or I won't be able to keep a straight face."

"What me? Kings do not write questionable notes to their manservants, Merlin. Do they?"

"I know one who does and I often wonder if they turn up years later in a library collection, what future citizens of Camelot would think."

"That I was head over heels in love with one very special man. Come here, you deserve a big hug for walking the long way from the lower chamber to here so early in the morning." Arthur thought for a minute before saying, "Anyway, you destroy them don't you?"

Merlin was noncommittal before confessing that he had kept one note from years ago. "Arthur, it was so romantic that I couldn't burn it. I have it in a safe place. Have you not kept any of mine?"

Looking rather uncomfortable, Arthur nodded, "Some of them were so full of love that I had to keep them."

"Well, I'm going to be on the lookout for them and I will destroy any that I find regardless of how romantic they are. They would be dangerous in the wrong hands. What do you think would happen if one day in the future all these notes were published in a book called, _The Chronicled Love Life of King Arthur_? Do you particularly want all and sundry to be privileged to our private thoughts?"

"You've got a point…anyway, Merlin, in the light of day, they can seem pretty sappy."

"My love notes to you are never sappy, they are expressions of the true feeling of my heart!"

"…as are mine to you," Arthur said as he gave Merlin another hug and then it was back to business.

"What other plans do you and Humphrey have for Sir Seymour?"

"Well, we thought that we might stage a rather heated conversation between the two of us; however I realised that if it were in public one of my loyal knights would probably come to your defence and challenge me to a duel."

"I don't think that knights would challenge their king to a duel, do you?"

"Doubt it, but seeing the way some of them are so protective of you, you never know what might happen. No to worry though, as with my superior skills I should be able to dispatch them quite easily."

"Remembering that pride comes before a fall, might be useful for you, Arthur," Merlin said as he started to pick up after him, "Why are there two tunics on the floor?"

"Well, I thought I might wear the green one and then changed my mind."

"So, you just dropped it on the floor?"

"Well, I knew you'd take care of it," Arthur said sheepishly.

"Maybe, one day I won't and then you'd be up to your knees in discarded clothes."

"Merlin, don't be silly Thomas would pick them up!"

Arthur had never understood the idea of taking off and folding or hanging up clothes before getting into bed. He was so used to menservants looking after him that if he were not being helped to disrobe, he just stripped off, dropping whatever he had been wearing on the floor as he took it off.

Merlin was still folding clothes as Thomas came in.

Arthur said, "Thomas, send me Daniel I need him to deliver a message for me and I don't want to use a page or a squire, only him."

Thomas was taken into their confidence so he nodded and left.

-0-0-

Arthur had a meeting that morning with some of the more senior knights. He wrote and sealed the note with wax using the imprint of his ring to show that it was from him. He handed it to Daniel saying, "No hurry, just make sure that Sir Seymour sees you delivering the note while he is on the training grounds. If necessary, wait until he is not training with a squire so that he sees you handing it to Merlin."

Arthur smiled as he walked with Thomas to the meeting room. He would have liked to have seen Merlin's face when he received the message but he knew for sure that he would be hear about its contents later on.

The meeting dragged on, the old knights seemed to feel it was necessary for each of them to repeat the same thing instead of having one of their number represent them. After the fifth one brought it to Arthur's attention that he felt that some of the knights were comprising their allegiance to the king by being a little forward in their manner toward him, he was ready to call it a day.

Someone had heard Gawaine back chatting him and although it was harmless tom-foolery, he decided that he would try to remember to tell his close friends that there was a time and a place for frivolity and maybe the castle courtyard was not the place.

He didn't mind the fooling as long as the men were capable when something importance arose but in hindsight the men in front of him had trained under the late king and he knew that his father had been a stickler for rules and regulations. Maybe, his own way of dealing with his knights was somewhat different, more personable and relaxed.

Gawaine would not have lasted under his father who always referred to him as that reprobate. There had been no love between the two of them and Arthur had made sure that Gawaine stayed out of Uther's way.

He glanced at Leon who was also present and thought, 'Thank goodness we only have to do this once a month.' However, he did respect the men, there had served his father well and they deserved recognition for their many years of service.

Finally, servants appeared with lunch and he was able to take his leave, thanking them for all their suggestions and the fact that they had the good of Camelot at heart.

By the time he returned to his chambers, his lunch was on the table, he'd brought Leon with him as he wanted to hear his take on their concerns about the visiting knight. Merlin had returned as the note was back on his desk. He had planned to visit Gaius and have lunch with him while Arthur was busy.

Leon had also been advised of the Merlin situation. He had suggested that Arthur should go hunting and invite Seymour to attend him and leave Merlin at home. Someone could mention about a smoky chimney in Merlin's bed chamber and Daniel would be able to fill in all the details as Merlin's manservant.

Merlin walked in while Leon and he were still eating.

"See you got my message!" Arthur said motioning to the desk. Merlin could feel the heat on his face and he knew that if he didn't do something he would blush. He told Arthur and Leon that there had been an accident on the training field. He was glad he was there as the squire who had been hit was knocked out. He stayed with him until he came round and then got two of the squires to carry him on a litter to Gaius's.

"I was very conscious that Sir Seymour was interested in the action. I told one of the squires to tell Daniel to meet me at Gaius's, knowing full well that he was listening."

"How's the squire?"

"He's great, it was a bit of overkill on my part, but Gaius said better safe than sorry and that he would keep him with him this afternoon and he could return to the squires' quarters before supper. I just wanted Seymour to see me working for Gaius and including Daniel.

Leon left to get back to his duties and Arthur stood behind Merlin and ran his hand up his neck and into his hair. "I missed you this morning. By the way, what did you think of my message?"

"Well, don't give up your day job as you'll never make it as an artist."

"But didn't you figure it out?"

"Yes, when I finally did, I got the message. By the way, I responded in kind underneath."

Arthur went over to the desk and opening his message, he still felt that it conveyed perfectly well what he had intended. He glanced at Merlin's effort underneath and was shocked. He was impressed and said, "Merlin, you could have a second career as an illustrator. Lock the door and let's see how well we can mimic your suggestion…!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : DISGUISES TO SUIT THE CIRCUMSTANCES**

Gawaine was summoned to Arthur's chambers, he tried desperately to think of what he might have done to offend his friend. His worries were put to rest as Merlin said, "Don't look so worried, Arthur hasn't found out about your latest transgression."

"...and you have?" Gawaine said with a grin, "I promise you, he was a willing participant but his ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound was all in his head as he missed the sand pile and landed on the ground. I was however very solicitous and took him to Gaius, who said that a couple of days on crutches should take care of the sprain. By the way, where's your better half?"

"He went down to the library to check up on some research and should be back soon. Feel like an ale?" Merlin said as he walked over to the sideboard.

"Merlin, if ever I turn down an opportunity to drink, you'll know I am on my last legs. What does Arthur want?"

"Trouble in paradise!" a voice said as Arthur walked into the chamber.

Merlin poured another goblet of ale and put it in front of Arthur who sighed and took a long drink and then stared into the distance.

"So did you find out anything to help us?"

"I think so but it is surprising. Richworth has only been with Guildwood for eighteen months. He most recently comes from the east possibly Londinium. His father was the mercenary Griff Jones who'd work for anyone for the right amount and presumably disappeared into the woodwork as he hasn't be heard from in years. His mother is the Lady Therese Yvonne Monbourquette. She subsequently married Lord John Richworth and Seymour was raised in France and sent aged fifteen to a family member to train as a squire…wait for it…with his uncle Aubrey-Jones. Our knight is his nephew!

"That bastard, he killed four of our knights in Monmouthshire. What's he up to this time?" Gawaine was incensed as three years ago he'd lost a distant cousin in the bloodbath.

"Well, I've already sent Sirs Gordon and Hyewl to check up on Aubrey-Jones."

"They'll stand out well in their Camelot cloaks."

"Gawaine, they're probably in disguise as travellers." Merlin explained adding quietly almost to himself, "I like being in disguise, I could go either way as an old man or even in a pinch as a woman."

Gawaine said something uncomplimentary and Arthur burst out laughing, replying in a similar vein.

Merlin frowned at him, "Remember that laugh tonight, Arthur!"

"Sire, I have a feeling you will be having a very quiet night," Gawaine said while winking at Merlin causing him to grimace.

Merlin said to no one in particular, "True! Easier now that I have my own chamber downstairs..." He faked a yawn and looking at Gawaine said, "I intend to turn in early and have an undisturbed night."

Arthur glared at both of them and said, "Gentlemen, could we get back to Aubrey-Jones. His last known location was a manor house outside Old Minster. He's not caused any trouble but that doesn't mean anything. We'll wait for Gordon and Hyewl to return. Listen to what they have to say and then decide our next move. Bad news, is that we need to keep Richworth with us until they return." He added off hand to Merlin, "Maybe you will be having more time to yourself after all..."

Gawaine seeing storm clouds on the horizon thanked Arthur for the ale and said he would wait to hear from him. He nodded at Merlin and mouthed, 'Best o' luck!' And grinning left the two of them together, if he saw both of them at supper tonight, he'd know things had settled down.

-0-0-

Arthur was still at the table. He lifted the goblet to his lips but Merlin saw he didn't swallow, he was faking it.

Neither spoke, Merlin walked to table and sat down in his usual place facing the window. He waited. He glanced at Arthur who now had his eyes closed. He waited. He had all afternoon and evening, if necessary he had his own chamber and bed, a warm room and time was on his side.

Arthur moved the goblet in circles on the table. The scratching sounded louder in a room devoid of conversation. He finally said quietly, "Merlin, I didn't mean to upset you, it was just the stress of learning about Aubrey-Jones and remembering the deaths of all the knights. They were good men and were missed."

Merlin let him talk; he was not only waiting for an explanation…he expected an apology.

"What Gawaine said struck me as being funny. I know that it was crude and from your point of view not funny but I was so uptight that I laughed." Merlin knew that he was mulling over in his mind what he had subsequently added to the conversation. "I didn't mean what I said, I was…it was stupid. As I said it, I thought to myself, 'What am saying about someone I love?' I realised I had been under stress and just got carried away by what Gawaine had insinuated.

"Merlin, what I said wasn't clever, it was downright demeaning. I don't think of you that way; I can honestly say that I don't know what came over me." There was momentary pause as Arthur tried to get control of his breathing. He kept his eyes downcast. "Will you forgive me as I am really sorry? It was really just a slip of the tongue. Gawaine and I were two immature men trying to outdo each other with verbal filth."

Looking up, he carefully tried to see if he could figure how Merlin was reacting to the words he had said; however he could only see Merlin's profile as he had his head turned.

Without making eye contact, Merlin said, "Would you use that language in front of my mother or even Gaius?"

Arthur shook his head and said quietly, "No…"

"So, whatever made you think that I would be amused to be so described in front of one of my friend? I was surprised and then hurt that you would say such a thing…even thinking it was rather low for you."

He turned and looked at Arthur and said, "If what you have said is the truth then I will accept your apology but if I ever hear those words directed at me again…it's over, Arthur." He got up and left the table and walked into their bedchamber allowing time for his words to sink in.

He sat on the bed and shook his head. He'd heard worse but never directed at him and then he saw the funny side of it. Arthur who was often tongue-tied when it came to making well timed witty retorts had this one time nailed it. He shook his head confessing that if he hadn't been the brunt of the retort it might have even been funny. He decided to let Arthur stew for a while before returning to him.

Arthur had sighed, at least Merlin had accepted his apology. He knew that he would be tiptoeing around him for the next little while. He shook his head, maybe he was spending too much time with Gawaine. Why hadn't he just kept his stupid mouth shut! He didn't want Merlin moving downstairs, he was used to him being beside him. He's miss waking during the night and feeling him beside him, knowing that everything was all right because Merlin was with him.

He hated when they were on sorties with different knights and Merlin slept with the other servants and grooms. He was insanely jealous of anyone upon whom Merlin bestowed a smile or let his hand rest on their arm or shoulder. He knew it meant nothing to Merlin as it was just a gesture of friendship but if that person was outside their little group of knights he hated it.

The only person he was willing to share Merlin with was Treva. He loved to see them together, Merlin so involved in their conversations and Treva responding to the love Merlin showed him with hugs and adoring glances. He shook his head, 'How had he been so stupid to jeopardise that?' He knew deep down that Treva loved Merlin. He knew that Treva loved him as well but the degree of love was maybe a little less. Because he knew how much Merlin loved Treva, he was happy to be the second in line for Treva's affections.

Merlin's love for him had never had boundaries, it was comprehensive. It seemed inexhaustible, he always gave everything he had. It was contagious and he found himself responding in the same way. Arthur's upbringing as a youngster had rested on Gaius's shoulders, he had taught him everything he knew about feelings but it was not until he got to know Merlin that his emotions as an adult were tested.

Right now he needed to have Merlin's arms around him and he knew, that had he had a hat, he would have gone hat in hand to find Merlin.

He stood up; he couldn't wait any longer. He walked along to their bedchamber and knocked on the door. Opening it, he saw Merlin look up and slowly a smile spread across his face. He had forgiven him and he walked in.

-0-0-

Sirs Gordon and Hyewl soon reached their destination the small town of Old Minster. They were surprised at the bustle and noise and then they realised it was market day. They separated and mingled with the crowd agreeing to meet up in the alehouse mid afternoon.

Hyewl was accosted by a knight who insisted that he knew him, recognising him from somewhere. Hyewl assured him that he was a trader newly arrived from Wales, hoping to make contact with weavers with the chance of supplying them with Welsh wool. The man finally left him alone.

For lunch, he bought a pasty from one of the stalls and a measure of cider from another and saw Gordon in the distance but didn't make any contact with him as they would be meeting up later.

There was suddenly a hush over the crowd of market goers and a group of three knights rode in accompanying an older man. Hyewl recognised him immediately as Aubrey-Jones. He was surprised when the man pulled up in front of him and one of the knights which happened to be the man who earlier had insisted that he recognised him, said something to him. Hyewl was beckoned forward and stood before Aubrey-Jones.

"I hear we have merchants from far afield. I would be interested in your produce. Before you leave town, ask someone to direct you to my home and I'll place an order."

Sir Hyewl's knees felt weak. This would the perfect opportunity to check his set up. He bowed saying, "Certainly, my Lord, it would be my honour." He didn't take a full breath until the little group had ridden away.

He needed to work out a plan with Gordon and also brush up on what he remembered about weaving and the Welsh towns that supplied the finished product. He thanked his lucky stars that his grandmother had been a weaver and for the hours as a child he had spent listening to her tales of her ancestors and their craft.

Gordon when he told him of his brush with Aubrey-Jones, was amused. "Serves you right for making up stories. I found out that there are no more than four knights currently at his place and that they live peaceably with the locals. They sometimes leave on sorties but are never away for more than a couple of days. From all accounts the knights are a peaceable group except in the alehouses when they can become rowdy."

"Do we have enough information to return home or should I continue with this Welsh trade idea? I have no samples, which would seem a bit strange for a trader."

"Not really, tell them you were robbed of all your samples but had decided to continue hoping to make contacts. When did you intend to visit his manor?"

"I think we should stay in this area for another day. There are a couple of outlying villages we should visit tomorrow and then on Thursday, I can maybe see his Lordship." Hyewl said adding, "I got a couple of beds for us at the alehouse, dormitory style, nothing great but at least we'll have a roof over our heads and by the look of the weather we'll appreciate it."

Things went according to plan and Hyewl had his opportunity to see the manor house and speak with Aubrey-Jones' second in command and took a sizeable order for some specialized woven bolts suitable for woolen cloaks and blankets. He was happy that the clothes he had chosen as a disguise were of good quality as the man had commented on their durability.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :** **LET THE PUNISHMENT FIT THE CRIME**

Supper was held in Arthur's private dining room. Once the only serving staff present was Thomas, Leon and he brought the rest of their small group up to date on what was happening. The knights sent to Old Minster would not be expected back before four days, longer if they got on the trail of something. Leon then brought them up to date on Richworth's relations.

Gawaine watched Merlin and Arthur and any animosity was unapparent so they had obviously settled their differences. He noticed Merlin watching him so he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Thomas supervised the clearing of the table, leaving them with sufficient drinks, dried fruit and cheese. He took his position near the door.

"Once we hear back from the others, we will make plans depending on their news. I'd like everyone to keep an eye on Richworth but not to spook him. We don't want him leaving before we get to the bottom of this." Looking up, he said, "I will not be needing you again tonight, Thomas. Thank you!"

Thomas bowed and walked into the antechamber, where he supervised the removal of all used dishes to the kitchens. He always handpicked the servers he took with him into the royal chambers. If he was told that something important would be discussed over supper, only he was present and Merlin helped with the serving of the meal.

He knew that when he arrived with the breakfast in the morning, the table would have been cleared and what remained of the drinks would have been put on the sideboard. He realised it wasn't the king who would take care of that. He enjoyed his position in the castle, he was well paid to do what he did and to keep anything learned while serving table or being in the king's chambers to himself.

He hoped that Daniel was successful in feeding information to Lord Seymour, as he knew from experience that any disruption in the king's living arrangement resulting in his becoming more demanding and at times difficult to please.

-0-0-

When his guests had gone, Arthur said, "The sooner the other two get back the better. We can settle back into our usual rut."

Merlin laughed; he looked around the well furnished chamber, which was the height of luxury and said, "Arthur, living with you would hardly be called that. I would also hardly call our relationship in a rut."

"Only because your vivid imagination keeps it so exciting and living on our toes at the moment certainly intensifies all pleasures."

"What news do you think the others might bring back?"

"I'd prefer that it was not anything earth-shaking. I've come to enjoy our usual castle routines and I know most of the knights and their families feel the same way…except maybe some of the younger knights who are probably chafing at the bit, to get out in the world and take on anything which moves."

Arthur walked into their bedchamber and took off his jacket. He threw it on the end of bed and sat holding his booted leg out to Merlin who had followed him.

"Forgotten how to get out of your boots again, Sire?"

"But, Merlin, you make the whole monotonous event so exciting. Your hands never seem to remain below my knee level which is what happens when Thomas does it for me."

"Arthur, I somehow doubt that Thomas ever makes any contact with you. If it is done as Humphrey showed me when I first started as your manservant, there is no need for any skin contact. My hands stay on the leather of your boot to hold it steady and you pull your foot out."

"Show me!" was all Arthur would say.

With his back to Arthur, Merlin placed Arthur's foot between his knees and walked forward as the boot slipped off the king's leg without any problem. "That was mind boggling!" Arthur laughed, "Try it again…" and he held up his other leg.

Merlin not trusting Arthur completely said, "How many times over the past ten years have I removed your boots? There's no need to get so excited about it."

Merlin used the same method however, this time the boot didn't slip off that easily. He turned complaining, "Arthur, you're not cooperating, I bet you have your toes splayed and your ankle clamped rigid."

Shaking his head, but with a look of concentration on his face Arthur argued that he was doing nothing like that, "Maybe, you're getting old and you're not as strong as you used to be. Do you want me to help?"

"No!" Merlin said.

However, it was too late as Arthur had already put his other foot on Merlin's backside and while relaxing his toes and his ankle, he had given Merlin a healthy push sending him halfway across the room with his knees still clamped around the boot.

"See, you just needed a little help!" Arthur said laughing as Merlin returned to the bed boot in hand.

"For that you can just get out of the rest of your clothes by yourself and you might even consider hanging them up."

"Hanging up and folding clothes is beyond me!"

"If I thought that for one minute, I would find it hard to understand how all the other happenings in the bedroom, come to you with so little effort."

Arthur grinned and took the advantage of pulling Merlin down onto the bed, "Can I help you take your boots off Merlin? I'll be very gentle."

Merlin who had experienced Arthur interpretation of gentleness when he had the opportunity to get near his feet smiled and shook his head. For some strange reason, Arthur was fascinated by Merlin's toes. He knew himself that they were rather attractive, quite long, perfectly balancing the length of his feet. He also possessed the ability to grasp things with them.

One day Arthur had tied his hands in front of him and told him to open the knots with his feet. Surprisingly he had done so, with Arthur insisting that 'necessity is the mother of invention'. "Just think, Merlin, if you had been a women you could have learned to knit with your feet and would have been able to knit two scarves in the time that it usually takes a women to knit one."

Merlin had just grinned and shook his head. Deep down he was surprised that he had been able to undo the large knots. It was worth knowing but he figured that if he were hogtied, it wouldn't be of any value.

He left Arthur's clothes where he had dropped them and got into bed after hanging up his own jacket and pants. He appreciated the clothes which Arthur had got him and took care of them. He had also purchased some warmer clothes for his mother while she stayed in the castle during the winter months. He had not been able to convince her to move to Camelot but she did agree to spend the bad winter months there and he made sure that she wanted for nothing during the months she still spent in Ealdor.

Arthur turned over to face him and said, "Tell me again about when you were first my servant and you had to assist me when I had a bath."

Smiling, Merlin said, "Arthur, you have heard it so many times that I'm sure you could repeat it verbatim."

"Probably, but I like hearing you tell me…"

And so, Merlin launched into one of the most embarrassing times of his life when he was left alone with Arthur and told to look after him and see that he had everything he needed for bathing. It soon became second nature but that first time had been toe curling and he had done the whole routine with his eyes closed. He smiled, things had progressed over the years and now, he was quite comfortable with a naked Arthur and didn't give it a second thought.

As a kid in Ealdor, washing was a seasonal thing, once the river water was warm enough the mothers used to take their kids to the water and give them a scrubbing down, leaving them to run around to air-dry as usually their clothes were washed at the same time,

The kids often splashed around in the water on hot days, then maybe mid winter they might receive a quick wash while standing in a wooded bucket and that would do until the spring.

He had frankly been surprised at how often Arthur bathed, even when he still smelled all right. Gaius had told him that cleanliness was next to godliness and that a clean body could more easily fight disease. He knew that he always washed areas around wounds to give the wound a better chance to heal and he had got into the same habit if they were away from the castle and someone had been in an accident and warm water was available.

Arthur suddenly said, "When did you decide it was all right to watch me?"

Merlin thought before saying, "When the desire to watch became so intense that my eyes refused to turn away."

"And you liked what you saw?"

"Did then and still do now," Merlin replied quietly.

"I think I'm due for a bath."

"Arthur, I just got into bed and the coppers will have to be filled and heated. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"I think I could manage that…Do you remember the first time I asked you to rinse me off and you took a bucket of water and dumped it over my head instead of one ladle at a time, insisting that your lack of experience in rinsing people was one, due to the fact that I'd been your first and two that that's what they did to the knights' horses."

Merlin grinned, he snuggled into Arthur and said, "I love these times remembering all the silly things we have done together."

His eyes shining Arthur said, "Remember the first time I pulled you all clothed into the bath with me?"

"I was furious, you had lots of outfits and I only had one and my tunic and pants were soaking and all you could do was laugh."

"We've had some good times together haven't we, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded in the light of the fire and slipping his hand down Arthur's thigh said, "…and I forecast more to come!"

-0-0-

 _Merlin knows that today is the judgement day. He will face charges in open court, of being the king_ _'_ _s bed servant_ _by none other than Lord Seymour Richworth._

 _However this time, any witnesses that Seymour_ _'_ _s team have been able to produce will be present as well Arthur and his knights under guard._

 _Against Arthur's wishes, he has been held in the dungeons and each night, he had been visited by Seymour's uncle's men taunting and ridiculing him. He has kept silent, letting their crude remarks wash over him as he knows that his silence infuriates them. He's been kicked and punched but his face, his neck and his arms below his elbows have not been touched. There will be no bruising to show for his suffering._

 _The new king is Seymour's uncle and he smiles at his nephew every opportunity he gets. It is because of this young man's perseverance that he is now the King of Camelot._

 _Merlin's request for Gaius to visit him is refused and Leon advised Arthur not to even request a visit._

 _As the sun reaches its zenith, he hears the gaolers coming to get him. With an effort, he stands to receive their pitying glances, they are true to him but under the orders of their new king. His chains are removed and his hands shackled and he makes him way through passages he knows like the back of his hand to the throne room._

 _He refuses to look at the new king and has his head wrenched upward by one of his knights. He keeps his eyes closed because as much as he wants to find Arthur, he cannot face seeing him under guard._

 _Seymour's uncle decrees, 'The punishment should fit the crime and as this manservant is guilty, he will therefore be castrated and have his hands cut off before being tied to a stake outside the castle gates until dead.' He pauses, 'His body will then be discarded in the forest and anyone caught planning to bury it, will be hanged.' He grins, 'I believe this punishment would be one which the great King Uther my predecessor would have considered just.'_

 _Merlin hears Gawaine's voice say clearly, 'Bastard!' followed by a moan and a thud as he is knocked to the ground._

 _'Anyone caught saying anything against this punishment will receive the same treatment!' Merlin hears the king say and he prays that Arthur for once, will keep his mouth shut._

 _He feels hands on his shoulders and his head is covered with a sack. His shackled hands are pulled forward and he follows. In his mind he sees the way they are going and he can hear the cries of the castle women as he is led along. He is stopped on the top steps above the courtyard and he recognises Geoffrey de Monmouth's voice say, 'God bless you, Merlin!'_

 _To which Gaius's broken voice adds, 'My boy!'_

 _He is led down the stairs and across the courtyard and out the portcullis. He hears more voices and knows that they are sympathetic. He hears his boots on wood and knows that he is crossing the drawbridge over the moat. He thanks God that his mother is no longer alive …_

 _-0-0-_

He awoke to darkness and someone holding him down. He fought them with all his might, he knew that it was his only hope before he felt the knife. He knew someone was talking to him but he couldn't make sense of what the voice was saying. Finally, he realised that he was no longer shackled. He could run away. He used his arms to push the other person away but they were strong and grabbed his wrists and raised them so that they were on either side of his head on the pillow…

'Pillow...?'

Merlin slowly came out of his dream, sobbing as he realised that the threat of going under the knife was just that…a dream and that the person speaking to him was none other than Arthur.

"God, Merlin! That must have been some dream, you scared the living daylights out of me. Come here…"

Arthur wrapped him in his arms and held him until the sobbing and shaking stopped and his breathing had returned to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : THE PLAY'S THE THING…**

Merlin fell into a fitful sleep and Arthur watched over him. He had not asked what he had dreamt about knowing that when the time was right, he would tell him. He couldn't hazard a guess as their evening had been quiet and certainly not the stuff of nightmares.

He was dropping off when Merlin stirred and whispered, "Sorry!"

"No need to apologise, if I could have I would have dreamt it for you so you would not have experienced it."

Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur and said, "It frightened me at the time. Looking back now it's dawn, it doesn't sound as frightening. We were all captives, Aubrey-Jones was king and Seymour had obviously found out about us and given him all the information. I was in the dungeons and was to be publicly punished with castration and having my hands cut off." He smiled sadly before adding, "I'd have been little use to you…! I was to be tied to a stake and when dead my body would be dumped in the woods."

"I would have seen to it that you had a hero's funeral," Arthur assured him.

"But the king threatened to kill anyone who buried me."

"Well, I would have! Then I would have run away with all our friends."

"Arthur, you would have left Camelot to that usurper, forsaken the people who live in the castle and the village? No, I can't see you doing that, you would have taken your punishment like the brave soul you are."

"It was a dream, Merlin, if I wanted to run away I could have. I would have found a new kingdom and become king and always kept you in my mind. Maybe in my kingdom, you could have found me again and we could have lived happily ever after."

"With Gaius and everyone else?"

"Yes, with Treva and our horses and all the knights…when the time comes, we will go together to a better place. It will be an adventure into the unknown and we will be happy."

"I'd like that." He made to get up and Arthur held his wrist, "Don't leave me, it's early, let's sleep until we hear Thomas with breakfast."

"Arthur, you never hear Thomas with breakfast. You sleep so deeply when you're home, I'm the one who hears him."

"All right, so when you hear him you can wake me up..."

"Do you still want to bathe this morning?" Merlin could tell by the smile on his face that the answer was in the affirmative. "So, let me get up and light the fire to get the coppers heated, and then I will come right back."

Merlin did that and when he retuned Arthur was snoring softly and he smiled to himself as he shook his head thinking, '…and you were going to find a new kingdom and save everyone…"

-0-0-

Midmorning, Thomas knocked at the chamber door, asking if Arthur had time to see Humphrey for a few minutes. Arthur nodded and got up to greet him.

"Daniel is at his wits' end! All Richworth wants to talk about is the accommodation for servants in the castle. He is very interested that many of the larger chambers have a smaller adjoining chamber for the manservant. He even asked pointblank if the royal chamber had the same set up."

Arthur shook his head as Humphrey continued, "He was also quizzing Daniel about Gawaine.

I don't believe that he has yet come out and said the name Merlin. Daniel had told him that he also looks after Merlin's chamber and the man was obviously surprised and even enquired if it was in the servant's quarters.

"Daniel explained that as one of the king's menservants he lived in the same wing as the royal chambers but on another floor. That seemed to satisfy him but for how long we don't know. When are Sirs Gordon and Hyewl due back, Sire?"

"No later than the end of the week, I should think. Tell Daniel to keep answering the man's questions and Gawaine is also going to try to get friendlier with him, as another knight he may be able to get more information about him and his uncle. That is, if after a night in the tavern, Seymour can even remember his name! Though I doubt that he will be able to outdrink Gawaine."

Humphrey laughed as Gawaine's tolerance for drink was well known around the castle. Regardless of how late he was up drinking he was always one of the first in the knights' dining hall for breakfast. He left promising to bring anything else that he thought was of importance to Arthur's attention.

-0-0-

Hyewl and Gordon had a good idea of Aubrey-Jones set up. It was small but the knights he had seemed well trained. There were to the best of their knowledge no squires or pages just some young locals who acted as the knights' servants.

Gordon got to chatting with a farmer who supplied meat to the manor house. From him, he learned that the numbers to be fed seldom varied. There were a few live-in servants and a kitchen staff. The Lord of the Manor was absent infrequently and didn't often entertain house guests. He had no immediate family living with him.

"Maybe, we're barking up the wrong tree," he told Hyewl. "He couldn't with the numbers he has attack Camelot. It's possible that he doesn't have much to do with his nephew who might be working for someone else."

"Do we have enough information to go home?"

"Let's stay another day, just wandering around keeping our ears open. I'll spend tonight in the ale house, they have a room for people to sleep over and you can stay at the inn and keep your ears open for gossip."

They did just that and in the morning had some mildly interesting facts to share.

Deciding that they had as much information as they could possibly collect and wanting to get the news back to Camelot, they left early the following morning.

The weather didn't cooperate and by late afternoon, they had to cut their return trip short and call it a day and take shelter in a farmer's barn. They were well fed by his wife and left early the next morning for the last leg of their journey home.

-0-0-

Sir Seymour had more questions for Daniel. He asked, "How long have you worked for Merlin?"

Daniel told him that he'd been with him on and off for years, but he couldn't remember the exact number. Being a little bolder as he was tidying up the knight's room, he said, "Sir, are you going to be with us over Yuletide?"

"Once I have…" he hesitated then correcting himself by saying, "Once the weather gets cold, I will probably join my family up North. The squires will be on their break and I will not be needed to help with training."

Daniel nodded filing that away to tell Humphrey, included the slip when he had said, 'Once I have…" Certainly, the man was up to something, perhaps Gawaine would have more luck finding out. Seymour had said that he'd be back late as he was going out with another knight after supper for a drink at the local inn.

At the first opportunity, Daniel told Humphrey what he had learned. He felt better having passed on the information.

-0-0-

Gawaine was quite happy to be going to the inn, as long as the ale was up to par he could stomach talking to the annoying man for a couple of hours. He'd just have to play it cool with the serving wenches. Arthur had wanted him to convince Seymour that Merlin was romantically linked with someone other than him. "It'll cost you!" Gawaine had said.

Arthur had laughed, "Anything! To get that man out of here."

"Have you ever considered just having Leon tell him that he has overstayed his welcome and should be on his way."

"No, because he might then be more suspicious than ever. We need him to leave here when he believes that whatever he was told to check up on was a falsehood. I'd like to know who is behind this. Anyway, this evening do not get him so drunk that he can't see straight. He has to be able to retain the information you are feeding him. Merlin will be at your beck and call today but remember that his and my relationship has not changed and that you are only play acting. Don't get carried away!"

"Who me? Never, I will treat Merlin handsomely and return him safely to his own room downstairs before the bewitching hour."

Arthur just laughed and dismissed him telling him that he'd see him midmorning to learn what had happened.

-0-0-

Merlin had spent the morning with Gaius; nevertheless, he bumped into Gawaine twice that afternoon while Seymour was around.

The knights were standing around in the courtyard and Gawaine had commented upon the new pants Merlin was wearing. Merlin felt a fool as Gawaine asked him to turn around so he could see how they fit. He said to him under his breath, "I'll kill Arthur for this."

Gawaine nodded, then added in a voice loud enough for Seymour who happened to be sitting nearby on one of the stone benches to hear. "I approve, they fit nicely." Then putting his arm across Merlin's shoulders he added, "Remember now, don't go flaunting yourself around!" He then took the opportunity to smile at Seymour who grinned back.

Arthur's voice bellowed across the courtyard, "Gawaine, get back to work and, Merlin, it would be nice if you would pay as much attention to your job with me as you do to your friends. Get over here!"

Seymour watched the whole thing. He saw Arthur mount and ride off with two knights and Merlin who followed but not without glancing over his shoulder at Gawaine.

Gawaine smiled to himself thinking, 'Well played, Merlin!' He left the courtyard nodded at a few knights including Seymour reminding him that they were going to the inn later on.

-0-0-

Arthur looked at the group riding with him, his oldest friend Spenser and his friend Simon. There were no secrets between the four of them. He felt quite secure in their presence as he did with Leon and Gawaine and a few other knights. He caught Merlin looking at him and laughed saying, "That was a stellar performance, have you ever thought about a second career as an actor?"

Spenser laughed saying, "His life is one long performance isn't it, Merlin?"

"No…" Merlin said, "Sometimes I am deadly serious."

"So, I have noticed," said Arthur smiling as he winked at him.

Simon shook his head and said, "Well, you would have kidded me. Seymour is going to be more confused than ever. The two of you deserve each other."

"If the charade works and the sooner Richworth leaves, the happier I'll be. Keep you fingers crossed that Gawaine can pull it off this evening," Arthur said.

"He will, he'll not let you down. The only problem he might have is in not drinking the poor chap under the table and having to repeat the evening a second time," Merlin said laughing. "Not that he would mind spending another evening drinking at your expense, Arthur."

"Who said that I was footing the bill?" Arthur said with a grin.

"Well," Simon said, "As long as he doesn't start buying drinks for all the patrons you should get off pretty easily."

"…or being sidetracked by any attractive ladies on the premises," added Merlin.

Arthur said, "No, I think Gawaine will have it all under control and hopefully by month's end, we will have bid our friend Sir Seymour Richworth a farewell, not a fond one but at least a farewell."

As Arthur's whole reason for riding out was to set up the situation in the courtyard, they meandered down to Castle Farm to see how the spring foals were doing. They were now six months old and Arthur felt that there were a few which would be worth a second look as yearlings. He liked to give them all a chance to mature before he agreed to any of them being sold on.

As they were riding back, Merlin said, "I could enjoy this life of ease. Look at the horses they are all relaxed and on loose reins. Even Favoury looks happy with herself."

Arthur patted the grey mare and agreed adding, "Next spring I'm putting Favoury to Cadwall. I think they would produce a nice foal. At the moment, I'm thinking of using Rhydian as my mount." He laughed at Merlin whose chestnut Iago's nose might be out of joint having to co-exist with another stallion.

"Iago has grown up a lot in the last three years, I'm sure he will not see Rhydian as a threat."

"We'll see about that next spring!"

Spenser glanced at the two of them and smiled. They were good for each other and away from the castle they were more like their old selves. Over the last couple of weeks, there had been difficult times and he hoped that it would soon be over.

-0-0-

Arthur invited the group minus Gawaine to supper in his private dining room, besides Spenser and Simon, he'd asked Leon, Romney and Rook to join them.

After the meal, Merlin left as he said that he had promised to visit a friend. Arthur said, "Behave yourself, I don't want complaints tomorrow about my manservant's behaviour in a certain establishment."

"Wish me luck," Merlin said as he left and the others laughed.

"Do you think the ruse will work?" said Romney,

"Gawaine can be pretty convincing," Leon said, "I'm sure the message will come across loud and clear."

Arthur laughed saying, "Well, as long as he is only convincing that Richworth chap, I'll be satisfied." Deep down, he wished that he could have been a fly on the wall to see what actually went on but for that he would have to wait until Merlin returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : DRINK UP, GENTLEMEN**

Arthur stayed up and finally he heard the door from the maids' staircase opening and he sighed in relief…Merlin was back. 'About time!' he thought to himself. He'd had Thomas bank up the fire before he had left and he had since added a couple more logs. The room was comfortably warm and cosy.

He heard Merlin fumbling with the latch and then finally he arrived in the bedchamber. He said, "Hello, Arthur, so kind, you stayed awake for me! Gawaine was also nice, as he insisted upon accompanying me to the door downstairs before he walked back with Shamar to the knights' quarters," he said laughing hilariously, somewhat out of control. "Seedily, Seaward...Singapore, you know that other man."

"Merlin, you've been drinking."

"Yep, I have!" he grinned at Arthur while trying to balance on one leg. "I was bored out of my skull. That Sedwick chap..."

Arthur interrupted him saying, "Seymour, the man's name is Seymour!"

"Yep, that man...Arthur, you are so clever as you remembered his name." He thought a few minutes then picking up where he had left off said, "Seymour..." he checked with Arthur to make sure that he had the right man, then continued, "that man is so serious, a real stick in the mud. Poor Ellie couldn't understand why Gawaine wasn't interested in fooling with her but she did her job and kept us well supplied through the whole evening. I'm tired, so let's go to bed, Arthur."

"Oh, no you don't…I want to hear what happened!"

"But I'm ready for bed!"

"I want to hear what happened now, before you forget," Arthur said gently.

"But I don't forget things, do I Arthur? I remembered that I lived with you and I wanted to walk up the main stairs but Gawaine reminded me that as everyone in the castle was already in bed that I should go to my own room. Arthur, it was funny as I'd forgotten that I had my own room downstairs."

"Precisely! So, tell me what happened during the evening, Merlin."

"Nothing really, I arrived and Gawaine was already there with this Seymour drinking and talking about the finer arts of swordplay. As I hadn't been invited to join them I just sidled over until I was standing next to Gawaine and I tapped him on the shoulder and said, 'Boo!'

Arthur just raised his eyes to heaven "Boo! Really, Merlin, you said Boo?"

"Well, I didn't know what else to say."

"Would you have said, 'Boo!' if you had met me in a tavern?"

"No, I would have slipped into the seat beside you and let my hands do the talking!" Merlin said as he tried to reach Arthur. "But Gawaine jumped up pretending to be surprised to see me and hugged me and smiling at that other chap said, 'This is my friend…' and he gave me an another big hug."

"I bet he did!" Arthur said looking slightly put out.

"Rook was at another table and he said, 'Where's Arthur, wasn't he invited to your party, Gawaine?' and I said, 'Just because I work for the bastard doesn't mean I have to spend all my time with him.' Rook and Caedrik thought that was very funny as did some of the others. I didn't really mean that you are a bastard…" Merlin stopped and thought about it before adding, "Well, not all the time."

Arthur just shook his head and let Merlin continue. It was going to be a roundabout story but he might as well hear Merlin out before he fell asleep. "Go on," he said.

"Seymour became more relaxed and moved over on the bench but I sat down right up against Gawaine. I think that was good because it made us look as if we were…well, really friends! Didn't it Arthur?"

"I'm sure it did, Merlin…"

"Then Gawaine asked if I wanted a drink and I said, 'Yes!' and I got this big drink and while he and Seymour were talking, I managed to switch my mug with Gawaine's so he had to drink it and I just had a little of it. Then Ellie came around and Gawaine ordered more ale including some for the knights on the other table. That was nice of him wasn't it, Arthur?"

"Sure was, with my money!" Arthur said.

"Oh no, it was his money as he had his purse on the table and kept using that. He was also nice when we finally left as he gave all the serving girls tips."

Arthur just drummed his fingers on the table in annoyance, "Get on with the story, Merlin!"

"Did you know that Sir Seymour has some step sisters called Annabelle and Annie-Elyse and that he lived in France? And guess what, Arthur, he can speak French! Gawaine told him that you speak French and he seemed surprised. Is that true? I didn't know you spoke French, say something to me in French."

Arthur said smiling, "Tu me rends fou!"

"What does it mean?"

"That I'd like to hear the rest of the story," said Arthur with a grin.

"Then we had some more drinks and Seymour said that he would be going home at the end of the year as his family would want to see him."

"I said that he should stay as Gawaine seemed to like him. Then I don't remember much else as I fell asleep on Gawaine's shoulder and he had his arm around my waist so that I wouldn't fall on the floor. I vaguely remember hearing Rook ask if he should help him get me back to the castle but Gawaine said that he would manage as Seymour could help him.

"Then I remember walking back up to the castle with Gawaine and Seymour and then they dropped me off in the downstairs chamber and I had to come up the maids' staircase all by myself. If they had walked me up the main stairs to the door to these chambers it would have been nicer, don't you think Arthur?"

"No, I think Gawaine did the right thing. Is there anything else your befuddled mind remembers?" Arthur said as he stood up and walked around the table to get Merlin on his feet.

"Seymour did say that he wasn't going back to rejoin Guildwood's knights as his uncle said that he could join him. I was going to ask if his uncle had met Sirs Gordon and Hyewl but I decided not to."

"Thank goodness…" Arthur said, "Now, come on get up and we'll get you to bed."

"You'll have to take off my boots as I don't think I can do it, my legs feel woolly and my arms are tired."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You were very good going out with Gawaine tonight, thank you."

"Arthur, I think the next time Gawaine asks me out, you should come as well as it would have been more fun with you."

"I agree, Merlin! Now put you feet under the sheets and we'll go to sleep." He lay there thinking, 'Maybe more fun but I don't think it would have achieved what this evening did…'

-0-0-

When Thomas arrived the next morning, Arthur asked him to have Gawaine join then for breakfast and have him use the lower chamber door to come up the stairs. "Just in case prying eyes are around!" he said with a grin.

By the time Merlin and he were ready to eat, Gawaine appeared looking none the worse for wear whereas Merlin had been complaining that he was going have to visit Gaius for a potion.

Gawaine laughed and put a sachet on the table saying, "I keep them in reserve, add it to warm water and in no time you'll feel as right as Larry."

Managing a smile, Merlin asked, "Larry who?"

"See you're feeling better already and you haven't even opened it!"

Arthur and Gawaine set about the food but Merlin only picked at his.

Arthur finally said, "Now, I'd like to have your take on last night, my little friend here was unclear about a few things."

Gawaine told Arthur what had happened and how he was sure that Seymour had swallowed it, hook line and sinker. "He mellowed as he drank and became quite chatty."

"Yes, Merlin mentioned about his upbringing in France and his sisters. Did he give any date for leaving"

"Not in the inn but after I dropped off Merlin giving him a less than manly hug which I doubt that he even remembers, he did say that he'd soon be on his way and that he had enjoyed his time here as everyone had been friendly towards him." Gawaine laughed and added, "He also mentioned that I had made a good choice in Merlin as he confessed that he too found him attractive."

Merlin spluttered, "He never did!"

"He did!" Gawaine insisted, "…and I insinuated that I had to always keep an eye on you as you were too friendly in my opinion with some of the knights but that I knew you were faithful to me." He then turned serious and said, "Arthur, I'm pretty sure that with the downstairs bedchamber, Daniel's feeding him information and Merlin's part in this that we might have nipped the story in the bud."

"I hope so! We will keep up the pretence until he leaves, Daniel can stay with him until then; however Gawaine don't get too feely touchy with Merlin in public as I'll be having other knights reporting your actions."

"In other words, Rook and Caedrik were there as chaperones...?" Gawaine asked.

"I just thought that if things got out of hand you might like to have backup." Arthur said with a grin knowing that Gawaine was quite capable of taking care of himself as was Merlin if it came to that.

Merlin stood and started to clear the table but Arthur said, "Leave the dishes, Thomas can do it when he comes back." He noticed that the headache remedy sachet was still on the table. "You didn't take it, Merlin?"

"No, I thought I'd save it for the next time that you get sozzled and we have to help you back here."

Gawaine laughed and Arthur said, "I'll have you know that I am rarely so drunk that I can't walk a straight line…"

Merlin looked at Gawaine and shook his head, "Remember the day, that you decided you'd sleep in the throne room because you couldn't face all the stairs? Or when you had trouble figuring what you did with your feet when you came to a flight of stairs, you were ready to climb them on your hands and knees…"

"That wasn't me, it must have been someone else!"

Merlin looked at Gawaine and they gave each other knowing looks.

-0-0-

Gordon and Hyewl arrived just before noon. They had pushed their horses hard and Gordon asked the groom to see that they were given extra rations of oats. They reported to Leon and were told that Arthur would be available after lunch so that they should change and join the others for lunch in the knights' dining hall. He would sent someone to get them when Arthur's meeting was over.

Arthur felt that he had accomplished something when his meeting with Humphrey, Leon, Rook, Merlin and Gawaine was over. Daniel had reported to Humphrey that Sir Seymour had mentioned that he didn't think that he would be in Camelot for Yuletide and had even mentioned moving on earlier.

Gawaine had everyone laughing when he told them of Seymour's comments after they had dropped off Merlin at his chamber.

Rook said that for all intents and purposes, anyone watching the two of them in the inn would have thought that they were buddies and he had added, "In the nicest sense of the word!"

Merlin looked at Arthur and assured him that they hadn't done anything wrong, it was just in the eyes the beholders.

Gawaine teased, "Merlin, you wouldn't have been able to remember even if we had. You were clinging to me like a little puppy and kept looking up at me as if I was the best thing since…"

Arthur interrupted him by saying, "Merlin, he's kidding you! I'm sure you were just trying to convince Seymour that you and Gawaine were an item."

"…and doing a very good job too, from the look of things," added Rook.

Humphrey had said. "Arthur, I have to go but Daniel will be keeping me appraised of the situation." He stood nodded at the others and left.

"I think we accomplished what we wanted and now we will just keep an eye on things and be ready to intervene again if it becomes necessary. Leon, you can tell Gordon and Hyewl, I'll see them now." Arthur said.

-0-0-

Gordon and Hyewl once again dressed as Camelot knights presented themselves to Arthur who was waiting to see them with Leon and Merlin.

They gave him a general idea off what they had found out mentioning that the Lord of the Manor Sir Aubrey-Jones seemed to keep to himself, seldom having visitors and had only four knights at his disposal. He was well looked upon by the villagers especially those who worked for him.

Hyewl mentioned that he had been complimented upon his clothes and had decided to present himself as a supplier of woven woollen goods. He explained that he had been asked to go to the manor house to see Aubrey-Jones' second in command who was interested in ordering woven Welsh cloth lengths. "I had to rely on the experiences that I had with my grandmother and the ladies who worked for her. Some of it must have stuck as I wasn't thrown out for impersonating a Welshman."

Arthur laughed, "Hyewl, with your accent no one would take you for anything else. Just think that when you retire you will have a job in the weaving business to look forward to."

"And they'll still be waiting for the sample you promised them!" laughed Gordon.

Arthur had agreed thanking them for their report and they left the chamber.

"So, what do you think," Arthur asked turning to Leon and Merlin.

"Only four knights doesn't see like a large force. Maybe he's settled down, he's not a young man any more."

"I agree with Leon," Merlin said, "He won't get far with four knights and maybe he had no ulterior motives and we just assumed it was him when we found out about his relationship to Seymour."

"Well, Daniel doesn't seem to think that Seymour intends to return to Lord William at Guildwood. However, we'll be careful," he turned to Merlin saying, "we'll still keep up the pretence of the lower chamber and I'll keep Daniel with Seymour until he leaves then he can return to his job assisting Humphrey. Once Lord Chamberlain Malcolm retires, I am seriously considering promoting Humphrey to the position. He is doing an excellent job and as Sir Malcolm has aged, he is doing far more than the job of assistant."

"I agree to that!" said Merlin and Leon and Arthur laughed as Merlin would have no say in the matter as it would be presented at a Council Meeting.

Leon smiled, Humphrey had impressed all the knights since taking on his position and he was sure that with Arthur as the proposer of Humphrey as successor, all would be in favour. He wondered if an honorary title of Lord would be part of it. Humphrey Lord Chamberlain had a nice ring to it, he decided.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : AN UNWANTED AVIAN GUEST**

Daniel allowed himself to become a little more talkative than a normal manservant should. He smiled as he remembered that Merlin had from the beginning been very forward with Arthur. He had been surprised when he'd seen his first week out but Arthur seemed to enjoy the novelty of someone back chatting him.

To Daniel, Seymour seemed to have changed tack, he was now specifically more interested in the knights. He confided, that he hadn't realised how liberating the life of a Camelot knight was. "Did all the current Camelot knights train here as squires?" he asked.

"The majority of them did but every now and again a knight arrives who makes himself indispensable to the king and then he may be invested as a Camelot knight. Actually, we have examples in Camelot at the moment."

"Who?"

"Why, your friend Sir Gawaine comes to mind! He wasn't trained here. He arrived and King Uther had no time for him but over the years he proved himself a more than capable swordsman and he'd seemed to have proven allegiance to the then Prince Arthur and King Uther accepted him."

That seemed to give something for Seymour to think about and Daniel took it as a chance to leave, however before he got out the door, Seymour said, "Where are you now going?"

"Firstly, I need to drop by the laundry and then as Merlin had to attend the King early this morning on the training grounds, I'll whip by his room to check that everything is shipshape, then check to see if Thomas needs any help to finish the king's room. After that I'll head over to Humphrey's for updates. I often work as his assistant so I am expected to go there as well." He laughed as he said, "Part time assistant to the Assistant Lord Chamberlain!" which forgetting the part-time was actually his position.

Seymour nodded and Daniel left.

He made his way to Merlin's lower floor chamber and let himself in. He tidied the bed which Merlin always rucked up as he left and walked up the interior stairs to the king's chambers.

Thomas unlocked the door when he tapped and let him in. Daniel said, "I'm all done downstairs, can I give you a hand?"

"Almost done, just a few things to hang up and then the soiled linens taken to the laundry and boots to be cleaned."

"I'll do the boots," Daniel offered, "but I have to first leave by the downstairs chamber just to keep up appearances. If you need help then I can come up the front stairs to the antechamber door and come back in to help."

"Well, I'd appreciate that but what about Humphrey?"

"He won't expect to see me until after lunch."

Two hands made light work and in no time, Arthur's room was ready for his and Merlin's return.

-0-0-

Arthur was being his usual obnoxious self, insisting that Merlin be involved in the training, who complained, "But I've proven that I can manage in the field as I am still here complete with all my parts."

Taking a step forward, Arthur said quietly, "And you don't thing that I thank the gods daily for that?" He raised his voice, "Rhylin, do some light sword work with Merlin; however don't hurt him."

Gawaine laughed offering to work with Merlin but Arthur just told him to continue what he was doing and to get back to his own training. Seymour watched the whole thing smiling.

After two hours interspersed with rests, the knights left the training grounds to the squires. Seymour stayed with them but not before seeing Gawaine put his arm across Merlin's shoulders as they made their way following Arthur back to the castle.

He thought to himself, 'Whoever started those rumours about Arthur was way off base. Maybe it's time for me to move on.' He then turned and made his way over to the Squire Master to find out which squires he would be working with that day.

-0-0-

"I know it's all part and parcel of the ruse but do you have to look as if you are enjoying having Gawaine draped all over you?"

"Arthur, I do believe that you are jealous!"

"I'm not...it just feels funny not having you at my side."

"Don't worry, Seymour will finally leave and then l can be at your side day and night." Merlin smiled as he did not feel uncomfortable with Gawaine, also it also gave him the opportunity to view Arthur from afar which was very pleasant knowing that he was his and his alone. He followed Arthur up the stairs to the royal chamber carrying his shield and his sword. Once inside he placed them on the table and then went to get Arthur out of his armour and chain mail. He ran his hand over his chest feeling all the ripples of the links. It was like being rewarded and yet held back from the main prize.

He came back to the present as Arthur said, "Merlin, what are you doing? You're miles away and although having you rub my chest is most appreciated, I'd rather you got me out of this and poured me a drink."

"Sorry, I was mesmerised by how all the little chains follow the contours of your chest. Lift up your arms and I'll take it off…the chain mail that is not your chest!"

However, he didn't get that far as Arthur wrapped his arms around him and said huskily, "Maybe I could skip the drink."

"Not me!" Merlin said pushing him away, "I'm thirsty after working with Rhylin, mind you he was very gentle with me." He looked at Arthur and batted his eyelids.

"You're asking for it, Merlin!"

"Not right now, how about I skip going out this evening with Gawaine and instead we spend a quiet evening together?"

"I didn't think you were going out with Gawaine tonight. It's not necessary as I saw Seymour watching the two of you and smiling. I'm sure that he's fallen for our plan."

Merlin had everything hung up where it belonged and he said, "Let's join the others for lunch, I'll play the subservient manservant and you can play the pompous king. Arthur, I'm really thirsty and hungry."

"I'm not pompous…am I?"

"Maybe that was too harsh, how about imperious, pretentious, supercilious or affected?"

Arthur laughed, "That sounds better…" and followed Merlin into the antechamber and then out to the corridor. "Did you shut the window? We don't want any surprises when we return."

"I shut it. Funny, it only seems to happen at this time of year." He thought back to when they had arrived in the room one evening to find that they were not alone. Strutting up and down Arthur's table had been a pigeon. The fact that it was not house trained had caused further problems.

He remembered Arthur's annoyed, "I'm not sleeping in a bed with bird poop!"

Merlin had said, "Arthur, when you lie down in the forest do you think that you are lying on perfectly clean ground? All sorts of little forest residents have probably passed by frequently leaving little presents. It's one pigeon, I can't see any poop on the bed but I'll put fresh cases on the pillows and remove the top blanket and find another to replace it. People are not the only residents of this chamber."

"What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve," Arthur had sadly said then glancing at the intruder had added, "However, can you please get that bird out of here?"

Merlin had been able to remove the bird with little trouble and sent it into the night with his best wishes. He was still amused by Arthur's reactions and he was awoken later by Arthur's tossing and turning. Feeling a little guilt but smiling, he had tentatively made cooing noises to him which even he felt were very good imitations of a pigeon, Arthur started to swing his arms around as if he were chasing birds away.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Merlin became more daring, letting his little finger land briefly on Arthur's face and was soundly punished when Arthur's hand caught him. He dropped back onto the pillow rubbing his face, he hoped he wouldn't have a bruise there the next day as he knew that the knights wouldn't believe that he'd bumped into a door. And, he certainly had no intention of confessing what he had been doing to cause the bruise should there be one…

Arthur was halfway down the stairs the following morning when he turned and said, "If it weren't me, who would you be with?"

"Without you? I don't know, I couldn't stay here if there was no us. I think I'd go far away where no one would know me and spend the rest of my life as a recluse. Why, are you thinking of going somewhere soon?" As he said the words, he shuddered.

 _His heart is racing and he's suddenly conscious of all the unimportant things that make up one's daily life. His mind is challenged to the nth degree with minute happenings. Then he feels that someone has walked over his grave, he is no longer in the castle but on a rocky headland facing a lake with an island and a tower…waiting." He hears sounds he cannot identify and is wearing strange clothes. He feels bereft, deserted, forgotten but he is not without purpose, he is waiting…_

Arthur jumped when he bumped into him, "Merlin, look out, you're going to knock me over. Don't tell me you want me out of the way, so you can start a new life?" Arthur said kidding.

"Don't even think that! Without you, I am nothing…of no value to anyone. I swear that I would never think of anyone as I think of you," he became emotional and said, "Arthur, do you even realise what you are for me? You are my be all and end all. I live because you live and I will die because you die." Merlin realized something he'd said was not true, his mind automatically corrected itself and he thought, '…and I'll wait because you die!'

"Can't have that happening now, can we?" Arthur said and as they were alone he slipped his arms around Merlin's waist saying, "Let's live life to the fullest…every second of every minute, every minute of every hour and every day. We are two of the lucky ones, we have found each other. Now come on, we're both hungry, let's join the others for lunch."

-0-0-

As it was a warm autumn day, Arthur decided that it would be a good opportunity to hunt. With so many people in the castle an extra carcase or two of venison or boar would never be wasted. It wasn't until they had left the dining hall that they realised that it had become overcast and rain was threatening.

Merlin's shoulders drooped as he didn't relish following Arthur through the woods in pouring rain. The others suddenly felt less inclined to go but Arthur told them that a little rain wasn't going to stop his hunting plans. However he stopped trying to persuade them when a crack of thunder strong enough to be heard in the corridor stopped Arthur in his tracks.

The knights turned and looked at Arthur put Merlin stepped in saying, "Arthur I don't think it makes sense going out in the middle of the storm. We'll get soaked as will our horses and tack. The deer are going to be holed up somewhere and I'm not fond of thunder and lightning."

Arthur knew he owed Merlin one as he said, "You heard him men, Merlin doesn't think we should go, I'll leave it up to you."

With a shake of his head, Gawaine added, "Well, I for one would prefer not to get wet. Why don't we plan for tomorrow we could make it a day affair and go to the hunting lodge, even stay over if the idea seems appealing."

The others agreed and Leon said, "Arthur, you have nothing on the books for tomorrow that can't be changed. Sounds a good plan to me. I'll tell the Master of the Hunt to arrange it."

"Majority rules!" said Arthur and jumped slightly as another peal of thunder raced down the valley. The knights split up and Arthur was left with Spenser, Simon and Rhylin. He said, "Rhylin, tell Romney that I'd like him to dine in my chambers this evening." He grinned, "You can play uncle to Baby Rupert. Can you also send word to Aislin?" Rhylin nodded, he'd enjoy an evening with his nephew Rupert and his sister-in-law Matilda.

"You'll join us as well, he told Spenser and Simon who both nodded. "Merlin, send word to Thomas that we will be seven for supper in my chambers.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the windows and Arthur was glad that he'd be safe in his chamber until the storm passed…and pass it did but annoyingly another swept through within the hour. He did not like storms. It was from his childhood and he had for years kept it a secret from everyone but Humphrey and Gaius. He would lie wide awake in bed dreading the next flash and cowering under the covers especially in summer heat storms.

Merlin had changed that as he was more open minded to the variances of nature. The first time the two of them had been in bed and a storm had happened Merlin woke immediately to Arthur's relief. He needed someone with him and Merlin was the perfect person as he had kept no secrets from him. He still remembered clinging to him and having Merlin explain what was happening and suggesting that they count between the flash and the peal to figure out how far the storm was. It had worked and now even if Arthur was alone he did the counting routine and seemed all the better for it.

That was why Merlin had been the first one to voice his opinion about not hunting in a storm, knowing that Gawaine also knew about Arthur's dislike of storms and of course Spenser with whom he'd been friends since they were kids.

Merlin finally entered their chambers, "Thomas will see to the meal." He walked to the windows which were now being pelted by rain. "Good thing we didn't get any farther than the planning stage," he said smiling at Arthur.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief saying, "Thanks, Merlin, you saved my life back there!"

"All within the duties of a king's manservant, Sire! What do you intend to do with the time we have until dinner?" Arthur grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the bedchamber. He then threw himself on the bed.

Merlin said, "Boots, Arthur!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : A HUNTING WE WILL GO**

It was decided during supper with the knights that Seymour would be invited to join the hunt. They didn't want him to think that there was something to hide and he was officially a guest of Camelot.

Merlin had visions of the little chamber behind the hearth, their own private chamber when they were at the lodge but with Seymour there chances were that he'd been sleeping elsewhere. Nonetheless, he'd be there. He loved the lodge, it was close enough to visit in one day and was well laid out for themselves, knights and staff. There was a table large enough to seat eight knights and the horses had shelter if the weather was inclement. Water was handy and you usually didn't have to go too far to find game.

Gawaine winked at Arthur saying, "You'll be all alone in your little room, Arthur, mind you, you could decide to bunk with us in the knights' quarters."

Arthur ignored his comment which he had already thought about, hoping that maybe he would be able to figure out something. "I want to take a couple of squires with us, Aislin check with the Squire Master who is worthy of an outing. We'll need grooms. Merlin, do you want me to ask Thomas to accompany us or can you manage with two squires?"

Simon said, "I don't mind giving a hand with the cooking." Merlin smiled at him, Simon and he worked well when it came to providing food.

"That's set then, Thomas will leave at dawn with supplies, he'll take a few men with him and check that wood is cut and ready to use. The grooms and the huntsmen already know. Gawaine, would you bring Seymour up to date? We'll leave two hours after dawn and hopefully the game will be plentiful. I know the huntsmen have not hunted that area all summer, so with luck we might get some boar."

The group sat around drinking and then Spenser said that he was ready to turn in if Arthur didn't need him any more. Arthur thanked them for coming and told them to have breakfasted and be mounted and ready to go when he came down to the courtyard the following morning.

Gawaine knocked at Seymour's door and he opened it. He was surprised and thrilled to be invited to join the king's hunting party. "Bedroll, warm clothes and a steady hand, is what you need to bring with you," Gawaine said.

Seymour nodded taking in all in. He wanted to make a good impression as he had decided that if he could stay and be engaged in some serious sorties which included battles that he might be able to make the grade and Arthur would invite him to join the Camelot knights. He planned to take a break but return in early spring. The Squire Master could always use him and the June Tournament would be a showcase of his abilities. Maybe he couldn't best Gawaine or Arthur but he'd have a pretty good chance against the other competitors both those of Camelot and from further afield.

He decided that things were looking up. He'd tell his uncle Aubrey-Jones his plans when he visited Old Minster and was sure, he'd get his blessing. Seymour went to bed dreaming of hounds and horns and the praise of making a swift kill.

-0-0-

Merlin was tucked into bed like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Arthur laughed at him saying, "Don't become a butterfly overnight as you will then want to fly away and I'll never see you again."

"But I'd come back to visit you when it got cold," a muffled voice said. "Join me and we can do whatever caterpillars do for fun."

"Great, but I have to confess that I'm not turned on by eating leaves and crawling out on branches. Can't you be something else, Merlin?"

Merlin's head popped out of the covers and he said, "How about a bear? Arthur, do you remember that dead bear we found in the cave. The smell was atrocious but its skull and paws were worth taking. I think it took me a week to get the reek out of my nose."

"…and then you brought the smelly things back to Camelot, poor Gidun, he had the patience of a saint to let you ride him with those things tied to the saddle."

"Gidun was the best of the best. He was very understanding…I still miss him Arthur."

"I know you do, he was a horse in a thousand and the two of you were a pair to be contended with. Do you remember the first time we tried to ride double? Poor horse, he couldn't figure out what I was trying to do and kept moving in circles with me hanging on and hopping along beside him."

Merlin smiled saying, "But he figured it out and took it in stride. It was his opportunity to set his own pace and eat the scenery as we were preoccupied. Mind you, Mulgan was a good horse too. We were lucky to end up with superior mounts. Remember how your father was against my riding a knight's charger but you managed to convince him otherwise."

"Do you think we could again ride double one day when we are riding alone?" Arthur said hopefully.

Laughing, Merlin said, "Not if you value your body. Iago would never let you get up on him. He'd bunny hop in warning and then I would see you go flying over my head into a tree. You know who would be fun to ride double Treva's Burton? He is beautifully trained and as Treva really isn't big enough to handle him, we could one moonlit night, steal him out of the stable and go riding."

Arthur considered it. Burton had been Treva's father's estrier which had impressed Arthur so much that he had decided to keep him for Treva when he was older. He agree that his size and temperament would be perfect for riding. Nothing upset him and Merlin hardly weighed anything and the big horse could certainly carry the two of them. Then reality set in, "I think that maybe we have outgrown the need to ride double to amuse ourselves, don't you?" he suggested.

He forced his way into Merlin's cocoon and grinned, "Peas in a pod!"

"Arthur, that is even more boring that caterpillars. I'd rather be something where there might be some physical activity involved!"

"We could be a couple of eagles in the air. However, we'd probably just be getting organised and you'd tumble and go spiralling down, falling to earth."

"Arthur, I'll have you know that I'm very good at flying," Arthur looked at him and Merlin continued, "I fly the whole time in my dreams and I never crash into anything or fall out of the sky." He suddenly felt Arthur's hand on him and gasped, he was toasty warm and Arthur's hand was definitely cool.

"I've got it, we'll be a couple of bunnies in a warren…!"

"Great animal to compare us to, when we are going hunting tomorrow. But we could give it a try and go out in a blast of glory…and hopefully," Merlin added, "rabbit will be off the menu for the next week as I don't think I could look one in the eye."

Arthur dropped off first and Merlin looked at him and said quietly, "What have I done in my past life to deserve your love…?" he smiled and snuggled closer to Arthur and he fell asleep.

-0-0-

Morning broke bright and sunny, Seymour stretched and then remembered he was going hunting with the King of Camelot. His uncle would be proud. Before he had turned in, he'd assembled everything he'd take with him. He would carry a dagger in case he needed to dispatch a boar. He'd heard that they were families of boars living in that area of the forest. His bedroll was ready, his saddle bags were packed and he knew that they would be given any weapons needed from the armoury.

He liked hunting, there was a certain satisfaction in killing an animal larger than you…that applied to people as well as animals. Even for his young age, he'd had a chequered life and wasn't beyond hiring himself out as a killer. He came to it honestly as his father was a hired mercenary as had been his uncle in his younger days.

-0-0-

Merlin woke to the sun streaming in the window. He got up and shivered when his feet touched the cold flagstones. He wasn't opposed to hunting as it brought in much needed food for the castle but it wasn't his favourite occupation. He marvelled at all animals and loved wandering in the woods in the spring and seeing the new arrivals.

One day Arthur and he had been meandering along when a sow had crossed their path followed by six miniature replicas all with their tails straight up in the air. His breath was taken away from him until Arthur had said, "A perfectly good opportunity missed!"

Merlin had said, "Arthur, you couldn't have killed her as the babies are still nursing."

"I wasn't going to kill _her_ , I was imagining suckling pig, fresh greens, maybe carrots and a flagon of ale."

"You have no heart! They will one day be big enough to hunt and feed many people. I don't understand you."

"You're too soft hearted, Merlin! Man has to eat to live and you might as well enjoy the food. Next time there is suckling pig, you can have a piece of dried up mutton instead." Then he'd laughed as he thought that he had been hilarious. He liked getting a rise out of Merlin but the funny thing was that with Merlin at his shoulder he felt safe facing the biggest boar, maybe he was his lucky charm

Merlin came back to the present and said a quick prayer that all their kills would be quick and that none of the knights, huntsman or hounds would be injured. He acknowledged that there might be sprains and cuts but hopefully nothing serious.

-0-0-

Arthur woke as Merlin got out of bed and smiled to himself. They'd have to do the bunny routine again some time and then he remembered that they were going hunting for two days.

Arthur enjoyed hunting, he liked the skill of tracking silently through the woods, he liked the thrill of the chase and he felt strongly that the animal should be killed outright. Woe betide, any knight who shot carelessly and an injured animal escaped. They felt the wrath of the king. He might in certain circumstances excuse them once but let it happen a second time and it would have been their last invitation to join the king hunting.

He knew that with winter approaching this would just be a forage into the woods for enough venison or boar to keep them going. Later in the season there would be a much larger hunt the results of which would stock the kitchen larders for the winter. Most of the meat would be hung in meat lockers, but there would still be fresh venison if the royal huntsmen were successful even during the winter months. Rabbits were also plentiful.

He smiled rabbits, then shook his head to clear it of last night's memories. Preparing the castle food supply was an important job and he knew that it was not Merlin's favourite time as livestock not being wintered over was slaughtered. He was too soft-hearted but it was a quality that Arthur loved about him. He cared for everything from the smallest duckling to the largest horse. He cared how people felt and would never knowingly hurt the feelings of anyone from the senior knights to the lowliest of the workers, people recognised this and it was one of the reasons why they all respected him.

He could hear Merlin in the antechamber checking saddle bags and bedrolls. He was singing to himself and he remembered how when Treva was newly arrived he used to sing lullabies to him to settle him when he had a nightmare. It had not been a lucky day for Treva when his family had been wiped out but in retrospect it was a lucky day as Merlin and he had found a son. From out of sadness had come joy!

-0-0-

The courtyard was milling with knights and spectators as Arthur descended the stairs, Merlin standing holding the grey Favoury and the chestnut Iago, he stepped forward to meet Arthur.

Gaius and Sir Rupert and Humphrey were standing on the stairs to see them off. Arthur knew that Merlin had probably promised Gaius at least one brace of rabbits.

As silence settled, Merlin said, "I think you have a lovely day for hunting, Sire!"

Arthur nodded and said, "Mount up!" and a cavalcade of knights and two excited squires crossed the courtyard and streamed out the portcullis. Below the village, they were met by various huntsmen and grooms. The Master of the Hunt and his hounds had left earlier with Thomas and the servants responsible for opening up the hunting lodge.

The weather seemed to be holding and Arthur turned to mention it to Merlin but then remembered that Merlin because of their guest had been advised by Leon to ride behind the knights with the squires. "Don't worry, Arthur, once he's out of our hair, he can take his place beside you," Leon had said.

Arthur smiled at Simon who was riding beside him and said, "It promises to be a good day…"

They took their time, taking a break to water the horses halfway there. Arthur was in no hurry as having the hunting lodge meant that if the hunting was good and he wanted to stay more than two days he could. Any kills were carried back daily to the castle on the packhorses which accompanied the grooms.

All in all, Arthur was looking forward to a few days away from the castle. There had been no notices of possible attacks and Sir Rupert the Senior Knight was quite capable of being in charge.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : CHASING THE GOLD**

Arthur smiled as the lodge came into view. It was well set up and there were sufficient beds for up to eight knights with at least four squires being accommodated in a downstairs chamber.

When it had been built, Arthur had decided that he would have a private chamber for himself and Merlin. There was room for a trundle bed if Treva stayed over. The chamber was located behind the huge hearth in the main room which was used for both heating and cooking. The field stones retained the heat and made Arthur's little space warm and cosy. Thomas had overseen the furnishings and there was a large mattress spread over two wooden bed frames.

Any bedding in the lodge was collected by servants and carried back to Camelot to be laundered and returned once the lodge was again opened. Damp ground was one thing when they were camping out but damp sheets were not welcoming and the resident wildlife could cause damage to mattresses and bedding.

Merlin had good memories of staying there. They usually were accompanied by their friends and were quite at ease. It was a pleasant alternative to staying in the castle. However, he sometimes felt overworked as besides accompanying Arthur on all his hunting excursions, he was if they did not bring a cook responsible for all meals. He sighed, anticipating the help of Simon and a couple of squires.

Arthur's accommodation also had a rudimentary water closet which he had wanted to keep secret as he had visions of Gawaine and the others tapping on the door in the middle of the night saying that it was a call of nature as they didn't want to go out in the dark or the rain, or the cold to 'find a tree'.

Merlin had laughed, assuring Arthur that he would put a sign on their door which read, 'Enter Under Penalty of Death!'

"…and you think that will keep a desperate Gawaine out?"

"Yes, if the door is also securely bolted," Merlin had said with a grin.

Gawaine and the others had respected their privacy and no one now mentioned the water closet beyond a few pointed comments from Gawaine of how chilly it had been outside last night in the wind and rain. Arthur always said, "You're a big boy now, Gawaine, quite capable of facing the harsh elements. If you would imbibe less at supper, your outside calls of nature might diminish proportionately."

The others had laughed and had frequently reminded him of this if he was left drinking when they all retired.

-0-0-

They had arrived mid afternoon and soon were settled in. Arthur decided that dusk might be a good time to venture out into the woods to get an idea of what was around. He preferred to start the hunt the following day as then the carcases after they had been field dressed by the huntsman, would be transported back to Camelot. He assured everyone that no one would go hungry as the kitchen had laid by plenty of supplies for the next few days.

Merlin had smiled, watching the two young squires committing all Arthur's words to memory. They were both in their second to last year as squires and were brothers. One a redhead called Rauri and the younger boy a blond called Finian, both names referred to their hair colours.

He was also keeping an eye on Seymour who seemed to have been swept away by the size of the lodge and the convenience of the lean to across the back of it to keep the horses out of any bad weather, which also included an enclosed area for groomsmen to sleep and prepare their own meals.

Seymour had thanked Arthur profusely for inviting him on the hunt. Arthur receiving a glare from Merlin had replied pleasantly, "You are most welcome, hopefully you will be successful."

Arthur left with Spenser and Simon and took Merlin and Finian along. They rode about a mile away and dismounted leaving the squire with the horses and set out into the woods. They were looking for obvious animal trails and tracks.

Spenser was thrilled to find some boar tracks. "Arthur, we should hunt this area tomorrow. There are plenty of tracks probably a whole family." Merlin laughed and said that Gaius was going to be happy as he had also seen rabbit tracks.

Arthur said quietly, "Aah! Merlin, remember you can't kill little bunny rabbits…!"

Merlin grinned back saying, "All I will do is set the traps and hope that what I catch will feed Gaius for two days. Mind you, he does make an excellent rabbit stew, you've tasted it."

"I have and it's delicious but I never felt that I should eat too much as he really enjoys it himself and there is only so much meat on one rabbit."

"Not to worry," said Merlin, "as many villagers can't afford to pay him in coin so he receives chickens and even rabbits instead."

Simon suddenly waved his hand and pointed, on a knoll just beyond range was an adult stag maybe a five pointer. Not a trophy stag but it would be worth hunting if they saw it the following day. Arthur's spirits rose, if this was a preview of what was around the hunt would be successful.

Maybe, they would hunt with the hounds, but he really preferred the stealth method instead of the chase and kill when exhausted. Some animals such as otter and foxes, were seldom used as food except in dire cases but used as sport. That might be fine for some of the establishments but hunting in Camelot was a serious harvest of meat and Arthur did not condone it as a sport for bored knights.

Arthur as a kid had been taken out rabbiting by a huntsman who fascinated him by keeping a ferret in his pocket which he would send in one entry of the warren and then catch the rabbits as they escaped by their back door. Once his fascination with ferrets had paled after being nipped by one, he had then been taken by the feisty little dogs which some of the huntsmen used for the same purpose.

Years later, he'd mentioned it to Merlin who had shrugged his shoulders saying, "Arthur, I don't want a ferret or a terrier, I'm quite capable of setting traps and actually very successful at it."

The groups had marked out areas which had possibilities and returned to the lodge to find out what the rest of the group had accomplished. Arthur was happy to see two braces of pheasant hanging off a tree and he told Rauri and Finian to get plucking. They'd grinned good-naturedly.

-0-0-

Following supper, they sat around describing where they had been and what they had seen. Caedrick said that he had seen huge wild boar trails about two miles to the east and asked Arthur if maybe the following day he could hunt that area. Arthur nodded.

Rook had gone south with Gawaine and had been unimpressed as they had found few large prey tracks but plenty of birds. They had brought back the pheasants.

It was however, Aislin and Seymour who were really impressed. "We saw massive tracks of a wild boar." Aislin held out his arms as far as he could. "The track of land that he has uprooted is huge. There was also the carcase of another smaller mature boar. Seems he'd met his end with the King of the Woods."

"Arthur, better watch out or he'll be challenging you for your kingdom!" Rook said as he laughed.

"Not likely! However, let's make it a challenge, how about a handful of gold to the team which takes him down. You'll work in pairs for three hours and then pass on to the next team. Everyone agreed."

All those interested in the challenge nodded. Not only would it be an honour to take down the boar but the promise of the monetary reward was also to say, mildly interesting.

Six knights were interested in the offer. Because Aislin and Seymour had found the tracks, they were given the opportunity to choose their time slot. They took dawn and the three following hours.

The other two teams tossed for their choice of hours. Spenser and Gawaine chose the late afternoon and early evening while Caedrik and Rook were allocated two to five in the afternoon, not an optimum time but they at least had a chance. Arthur decided that if the boar was not taken on day one, the afternoon team could take either the early morning or dusk slots and the other two teams could toss for their choice. He was pleased with the interest shown, each team could have two huntsmen to assist them, who would also receive bonuses if their team won.

Gawaine lifted his mug in Finian's direction and he stepped forward to fill it. "May the best men win!" he said, raising his mug and scoffing the drink.

"Now, if you gentlemen, will excuse us," Aislin said, "Seymour and I will be retiring so we can be up before the break of dawn. We will take Old 'Arry and Bill with us."

Arthur nodded saying, "Good choice!"

The others sat around the table drinking. Finally, they were ready to turn in and Merlin went to light the candle in Arthur's chamber, before returning to help the squires pack away the unused food and clean dishes.

Suddenly, he heard Arthur bellow, "Merlin!"

He went immediately and found Arthur standing outside his chamber. "Merlin, there was a rat in here, it ran out the door!" No one could see him, just hear him so he grinned at Merlin and continued loud enough for everyone even those in the upper chambers to hear, "You'll sleep in here on the floor beside the door to keep anything else from coming in…!"

"Nice move, Arthur!" Simon said quietly to Spenser. "Guess even Seymour heard that racket,"

Both Seymour and Aislin had heard the racket so the latter said, "Poor Merlin, I'd rather be curled up in front of the fire with the squires than acting as a draft and rat stopper in Arthur's chamber." He tucked his head into his blanket and smiled to himself.

"Arthur can't be afraid of rats, can he?"

"No, he's not!" Aislin said, "Just that once during a siege we were low on meat, Merlin had made the king a rat stew and tried to pass it off as chicken," he laughed. "It backfired as Arthur made Merlin eat it instead. If I remember rightly the siege was broken within two days and we were back to our usual supply of food."

Downstairs, Merlin nodding at the other knights shrugged his shoulders and grabbing his bedroll traipsed off to the chamber behind the hearth. He looked at Arthur sitting on the bed and said, "Very clever! Hopefully, I will be doing more tonight than protecting you from rats."

Arthur smiled lazily and said, "Hopefully!"

-0-0-

Everyone was up early, Aislin and Seymour leaving to find the boar whose tracks they had seen the previous day. They scoured the area carefully and saw where boars had be rooting but did not see anything more than tracks. They came upon three immature boar and Bill managed to get one with an excellent shot with his cross bow, dropping it dead in its tracks.

'Arry and he dragged it closer to the main trail and field dressed it leaving it hanging in a tree. Later in the day it would be picked up and placed on a packhorse.

"Maybe he was just passing through," Seymour suggested but Aislin shook his head with his expertise he felt sure that the boar was around somewhere.

The sun was reaching its zenith and they called off their hunt returning to the lodge to allow Rook and Caedrik to have their chance at the boar and the gold. They also returned empty handed but had to acknowledge that their time of day had not been the best for hunting as most of the animals were resting. They had however found its tracks and shared the knowledge with Spenser and Gawaine who had the late afternoon to dusk slot.

Meanwhile Arthur and his group had done quite well, by mid afternoon they had two stags and a mature doe. Simon also got a young boar and Arthur decided that they would call it a day. The two huntsman with them field dressed their kills as Merlin took Finian and cut across the forest to the lodge to notify grooms to take two packhorses out to Arthur.

As Merlin made his way back to Arthur, his eye caught movement to his right, he grabbed Finian and put his hand over his mouth and turned him to face in that direction and pointed. There on the edge of a gully was a massive boar. Merlin dropped his hand from the squire's mouth and the boy's eyes were almost popping out of his head. He turned in amazement and looked at Merlin who nodded.

Merlin whispered, "Let's keep it to ourselves, I think it is possibly the same boar that was seen by Aislin. We don't know how wide its territory is. Something has probably disturbed it as it should be sleeping at this time. Best time to hunt them is before dawn or after dusk as they feed at night. Caedrik and Rook wouldn't have a chance to get him as it is the wrong time of the day but maybe the others will be lucky."

Finian looked at Merlin in awe. He was so knowledgeable and he enjoyed being with him. All the squires liked the king's manservant and were happy to help him whenever they could.

Merlin searched for the trail and found it. He spotted one misshapen yew tree and he also left specifically placed rocks which tomorrow he should be able to find. Arthur and the others had ridden back to the lodge leaving Merlin and Finian's horses with the huntsmen. They waited until the huntsmen and grooms had loaded the carcases and then left for the lodge with the huntsmen leaving the packhorses to come along later at their own speed. They might be slow but they were strong and could each carry two fair-sized deer.

As they approached the lodge, Merlin smiled at Finian and reminded him of their secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : SEEKING _SUS SCROFA_**

Supper that night consisted of portions of fire-roasted boar. There was plenty to feed each knight and squires as well as to send a good amount to the huntsmen, who had worked hard during the day assisting the groups as they hunted.

Arthur announced that the count to date was five deer plus the boar they had eaten and various birds. The packhorses had already left to return to Camelot and fresh horses would be arriving tomorrow morning as previously arranged. He also mentioned that none of the knights had managed to get Aislin's illusive king boar. Finian glanced at Merlin who smiled back at him.

The men changed their time allotments for the following day, Spenser and Gawaine would get the dawn slot, Caedrik and Rook opted to hunt at dusk so Aislin and Seymour took the day.

As long as the other groups were being successful Arthur was quite happy to let the other three groups continue dividing up the day. He did suggest that if the boar was nowhere to be found by the following evening that they would have to call it quits.

Just before supper when Seymour had made a trip outside, Spenser asked, "By the way Arthur were you visited again by the rat?"

"No luckily, Merlin's weight on his sleeping roll, did the trick!"

"Well, wasn't that fortuitous," Simon said with a grin. However, he couldn't elaborate as Seymour had returned to the group.

As was often the case, they sat around talking of previous hunts in particular ones where people had been hurt. Gawaine nodded, he'd come up against a particularly intelligent boar at one time and Merlin had felt that they would not get him back alive. Luckily, he had learnt much from Gaius. Whenever they went on a hunt, Gaius sent him with little linen bags full of powders needed for cuts and especially gouges made by the tusks of the boar. With the powders, packings and torn strips of clothes he had managed to staunch the bleeding and get his patient almost back to Camelot where Gaius had ridden out to meet them having been alerted by the others that they had run into trouble. Gawaine was transferred to a cart and carried back to Gaius's chambers. It was touch and go for some time.

With a laugh, Gawaine said, "When I came round, I thought that I would never go wenching again," making the others laugh as well.

Arthur said, "Forget about wenching, Gaius had been worried that you might never walk again and I would have had to pension you off in a little whitewashed cottage with a small vegetable garden and some hens in Hibernia."

"Sounds good to me!" said Spenser as he looked straight at Simon and everyone laughed.

"I guess good knights never retire they just slow down like war horses until they are finally out of commission," Caedrik said.

"Well, at least they are not fed to the hounds!" added Nigel.

"Talking about hounds, I don't think we'll be using them. The land is not really conducive to the chase and the prey seems plentiful without going so far afield," Arthur said, "that is unless someone would like a good gallop. I could tell the Master to go for more open land and set them on a deer tomorrow."

Simon turned to Nigel and said, "How about we go out tomorrow, the Master only brought three couple…it might be fun? They'll be raring to go."

Nigel nodded, "We might even get that boar."

"Not with my hounds, you don't!" Arthur said, "They're too valuable to be used as boar fodder!" All the men nodded seriously as they knew that the hounds got carried away on boar and lost all notion of self preservation in the heat of the chase. They went crazy even injuring each other to get at the animal. He added, "I don't want to be involved with dead and dying hounds."

Deep down most of them knew that boars were the nastiest animals living in the woods but their meat was valued and if not culled they threatened to claim large tracks of land and ruin it, leaving it unsuitable for the deer.

"…and rabbits!" Merlin had insisted and everyone had laughed. He'd set traps and had been quite successful. Maybe before he went to bed he would put on a big stew and they could have it for breakfast. When they were exerting themselves in the woods, they needed nutritional food. He'd let it cook slowly overnight.

As Arthur stood up, he said, "I'll need you again, Merlin, to keep away the rats!"

Gawaine said under his breath to Aislin, "That's a nice turn of phrase!" Aislin laughed and Merlin who had heard him grinned and shook his head. There was something relaxing being with friends who knew the ins and outs of his relationship with Arthur. The only one they had to watch was Seymour who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself and not in the least bit interested in either the king or his manservant.

Both Arthur and Merlin was glad to get to bed. It had been a strenuous day. Merlin had decided not to say anything to Arthur about his and Finian's seeing the boar. That section of land suited the animals as it was full of gullies and deep depressions in the ground and Merlin decided that he might mention it the following morning as they left. The following day, Rauri would be their squire and his brother Finian would go with Spenser and Gawaine.

He turned to Arthur and realised that he was asleep. He smiled and found his hand and clasping it to his chest, he remembered the discussion about Gawaine's injuries and he hoped that the boar hunters would be safe.

-0-0-

The second day of hunting dawned misty and Caedrik and Rook had already left while it was still dark. Their idea was to find the boar before it settled down to sleep after a night of eating. They were convinced that they would find it and claim not only the bragging rights but the handful of gold.

The remaining knights had a hearty breakfast of rabbit stew and left once the heaviest of the fog lifted. Spenser and Gawaine opted to join Nigel and Simon hunting with the hounds as they wouldn't get their change to go after the boar until later in the afternoon. They hoped to get it once it had come out from wherever it had hidden during the day.

Merlin waited until Arthur was halfway to where he intended to hunt and then matter of factly mentioned that yesterday in the area coming up on the right he and Finian had seen a massive boar.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't not in front of the others as they would have followed us and tried to find it first. The area is not good for deer and there is a border of greenery between the gully and the track, so the damage done to the ground is not immediately visible."

He looked at Arthur, "Do you want to give it a look? If we find nothing, we can continue and go after a couple of more deer or maybe some smaller boars. Actually, the meat on a younger boar tastes better than from a very old one."

"True, but visually a huge boar roasting on a spit in the Grand Hall will impress everyone. You can make sure that my plate has a portion from one of the younger animals."

"Oh, great in the midst of everything Yuletide, I am supposed to make sure that one of the cooks knowing that I am serving you, will understand and give me what you want. They'll want to give you choice cuts from the trophy boar."

They rode a little in silence and Merlin said, "Are the four of us enough? Max and Rudd are experienced huntsman but we can't count Rauri and we shouldn't put him in danger."

"We'll put him up a tree so he can be a lookout."

Arthur turned to the others bringing them up to date on what they intended to do. The two men nodded, Arthur was known to be a methodical hunter who usually was successful but both Max and Rudd had heard about the supposed size of the animal from Bill and Old 'arry, so they were understandably cautious.

They walked on and Merlin put up his arm and they dismounted leaving their horses with the groom. Merlin pointed to an area to their left and motioned for them to follow him through the tangled mass of grasses and bushes.

In silence the four of them followed, taking in the size of the animal trails and the rooting areas which marred the land. There were some huge boulders and then they saw the gully on the edge of which Merlin had seen the boar.

Arthur put up, his hand and they stopped, he said quietly, "I think we should scout around to see if there were any freshly rooted areas overnight. Rudd, go with Merlin and take Rauri. Max, you're with me. Right?"

The men nodded and whispered, "Yes, Sire!"

Merlin chose to backtrack along the gully and noticed that it was narrowing, "This could make a lair if it gets overgrown."

"Just right for boars," Rudd agreed.

Rauri remained quiet as he had never seen a live wild boar only those arriving by packhorse or carried in on poles by two men. This was certainly, more interesting that his regular schedule of training, delivering packets and running messages. Wait till his mother heard that both he and Finian had been chosen to squire for King Arthur on a hunt. She'd be thrilled and his father would be so proud of them.

They tried to walk carefully without sending any rocks clattering into the gully. Merlin stopped and pointed to an irregular side. Rudd commented, "Looks as if this might have been an entry or exit."

"I'm going down part of the way to see if there are any tracks below," Merlin said. "You two stay here, if I'm not back in reasonable time return the way we came and find the king."

Merlin slipped over the edge and scrambled down into the gully. He could see skids in the earth made by cloven hooves and he knew he'd been right. This had been used by a boar. He decided against descending to the bottom but got a good view of the ground below him and there was a well defined animal trail running as far as he could see.

He scrambled back up. "Just as I thought, it's been used recently. I don't feel it's wise to do anything with only two of us. Boar are notoriously dangerous and I think we would need backup as a precaution."

"Should we continue to the beginning of the gully?" Rudd asked, "There might even be a cave or something close by."

"Keep you crossbow handy and Rauri if you see anything freeze, their eyesight and hearing is not great but their sense of smell is. When the opportunity arises, climb a tree and stay there until someone tells you to come down. I'm serious, the king will be furious if I let you get hurt."

The boy nodded, suddenly this was becoming more than he had bargained for. He was the first person to notice the single track at right angles to the gully. It was beaten down by boar tracks. He waved at Merlin who came over, nodded and patted him on the back.

Leaving him, Rudd and Merlin followed the path to the edge of the gully which was now more the size of a ditch. There had been lots of activity at this end. They pulled back and walked away so they could talk, but were interrupted by an unusual but persistent bird call and it took a while for them to realise that it was Rauri.

He was crouched in the fork of a large oak, pointing at something ahead of them. Rudd checked that the bolt was correctly inserted into his crossbow and crept after Merlin who waved him to the right. Ahead of them, looking not unlike a big dark-coloured mossy boulder was the boar. It was stretched out under a tree presumably asleep.

Merlin made the decision to pull back. Something that size would not be easy to kill with just one bolt. The two men keeping their eye on it for any movement, backed quietly away until they were under Rauri's tree.

He clambered down to them as Merlin whispered, "We will need the others, Rudd stay here with Rauri, if it moves off and it's safe, trail it. Do not try to take it on. It will still be around tomorrow. I'm going back to find the king and Max."

Rudd, climbed into the tree after Rauri and Merlin left for his solitary walk to find Arthur. He knew that Rudd was experienced and would do nothing to jeopardize either his own or Ruari's life.

It was easier finding Arthur than he had expected as finding nothing where they were searching, Arthur had decided to follow Merlin's trail.

Merlin looked up at them in surprise and grinned, "Missed me?"

"Well, there was no action to the east, so I decided to try the gully as well."

Merlin told the two of them what had happened. He suggested that Max go to the tree while the two of them would go farther afield and cut across to where he had seen the boar. They split up, Max to notify Rudd that the hunt was underway.

The four men had the boar circled, Merlin threw a stone to get its attention and as it stood and turned its head they all got a view of the monstrous tusks which could eviscerate any hunter. As it charged, the men had their bows ready and on a command from Arthur they let the bolts fly. Arthur hit the animal mid chest, Max got him just behind the shoulder and Rudd from behind into the back of its skull.

It was dead before it hit the ground. Rauri came running up and Merlin grabbed him, "Be careful, stay here" and he walked forward towards the animals shoulder and leaning over, as a precaution took his hunting knife and slit its jugular.

The four adults stood around congratulating themselves. Merlin said, "Congratulations, Rauri, without your sharp eyes, we mightn't have noticed him. If he had got scent of us, it could have turned nasty."

Arthur congratulated the boy as well, then said, "I think it will take at least two horses to get it to the castle. I'll leave that up to the two of you," he said to the two men. "Merlin, as it's not going anywhere, let's go back to the lodge, I thing we could all do with something to eat and drink."

Arthur was in high spirits, he said to Merlin as they rode back, "Do you think the tracks seen by the others were from the same animal or is there a family of monster boars in this area?"

Merlin shrugged and then said, "Look, Arthur, over there is a fair sized deer, are you not going to at least try to take a shot?"

"Why? We bagged a fabulous trophy boar, Live and Let Live will be my motto," then he turned to Merlin and said, "Well, at least until tomorrow…" and Rauri laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : A SURPLUS OF HUNTING ABILITY**

Arthur couldn't wait to get back to the lodge to tell everyone about the kill. Merlin had cut out one of the tusks to show the others the size of the animal. It was the largest that anyone remembered seeing.

Spenser and Gawaine who had the dusk time slot looked on appreciating the tusk, hoping that they would be the lucky ones and bring home maybe a bigger boar than what Merlin and Arthur were happily boasting about.

Arthur laughed saying, "Do you still intend to go out?"

"Of course!" Gawaine said and added with a grin, "Can't allow a king and his manservant to beat us!"

"Well, go but be careful if there is another one around I wouldn't want to meet it at dusk. Better take Rudd and Max, at least they have experience with the big ones." He turned to Rauri and said, "Tell Max and Rudd, I want to see them."

The squire ran off to get the huntsman who would probably be found in their camp entertaining their friends with the good day hunting they'd had. They were extremely happy as the king had generously promised them each a bonus.

It was miday and Arthur knew that Caedrik and Rook should be back after their early morning outing. It seemed that they had in fact returned empty handed and had gone out again after deer.

Arthur doubted that Aislin or Seymour would have had much luck during the day. "Unless they find a sleeping giant as we did!" Merlin reminded him.

Just then, a packhorse arrived with a good sized deer. The groom said that it was from Caedrik and Rook. Merlin asked, "Arthur, are we going to celebrate the boar?"

"Of course, but we'll have venison tonight. Have one of the huntsmen butcher one of the does, so that it will take less time to cook. Also, check what we have in the way of drink, maybe the best ale as I'm sure we won out with the big kill."

Merlin grinned, Arthur was on top of the world. However, he remembered that they had Seymour with them and they mustn't let down their guard while they were entertaining. He would soon be out of their hair and it wouldn't be soon enough for Merlin.

Gawaine had mentioned that he had talked about becoming a knight of Camelot but Daniel more recently had said that he was planning to go home. Merlin sighed; only time would tell.

Seymour and Aislin appeared next and they'd had no luck. The tracks were still around but no boar to be found. Merlin let Arthur explain about the one they had killed. "Maybe it was yours and it heard you coming and it ran away!" Arthur said with a small grin.

Aislin laughed saying, "Sire, I am happy to hear that you were victorious in your search."

"Merlin, show them the tusk so I can really gloat!" Arthur patted Aislin on the back saying, "Have you ever seen anything as large?"

Aislin took the tusk in his hands realising that Arthur was right, he'd seen many a boar but nothing with tusks this size which must have been just over half the length of his hand from his wrist to the tip of his fingers. He thought about his wife and children and decided that maybe he was lucky that Seymour and he hadn't met up with the giant.

Rudd and Max arrived and were told that they would be going out with Gawaine, Spenser and two other huntsmen before dusk. Rauri wandered in and Merlin said to the others, "…and this young man was the first to notice the boar as it really looked like a dark-coloured boulder under a tree."

Nodding Arthur said to the squire, "I will make you an Honorary Huntsman for the rest of this week and when we get back to Camelot you will be in charge of the tusk at the dinner to celebrate the successful hunt. He then turned to the blond Finian and said, "…and you…you can be his assistant!" The two boys grinned at Arthur and then at each other.

Merlin smiled, the boys' parents were residents of the castle as their father, Sir Padraic was a knight and their mother his wife was Lady Aoife. They would be thrilled with the honour given to them by the king.

-0-0-

It was later in the evening and almost pitch black by the time that Gawaine and Spenser returned and by the look on their faces, Arthur could see that they had been successful. Gawaine reaching into his jacket brought out a tusk not as large as the one Arthur had but certainly larger than normal.

"So do you think we have come upon a race of super hogs or is it just a coincidence that two large ones were found in this area. I wonder if there are any more?"

The other knights who had been involved with the hunting that day were passed the tusk and each one admired it. Merlin thought that Max and Rudd's involvement in two successful hunts in one day with such stunning results would last them their lifetime.

Gawaine said, "He was a real bastard, unlike yours, Arthur…" and here he smirked, "ours was awake, hungry and massively annoyed that we should interfere with his nightly routine. We caught him by the river, but he led us a pretty chase through the woods. He's stop and then charge whomever was closest to him."

"I swear you could see him thinking," Spenser added. "At one point, I thought we'd lost Rudd but he managed to get up a tree out of danger. Finally, it was Gawaine's shot to the shoulder which confused him sufficiently for Max to get his attention…"

"And then, "Gawaine continued, "Spenser took sure aim and got him through the chest and he dropped. Maybe the hunting in this area is so good because it is not hunted for food by the huntsmen during the year and obviously there are no poachers around. Mind you, you'd have to have an awfully large family to eat all the meat."

Seymour was listening intently, where he lived much of the meat used was raised by the local farms for Guildwood's use. Though understandably those numbers were much less than Camelot's. This was much more exciting but he conceded also very dangerous. He wondered how many hunt servants had been lost over the past years. He was glad that Gawaine had been part of the winning group. He'd been nice to him and he knew that Merlin would also be very happy for him. He wondered how the fool who told him about Arthur and his manservant had acquired the information, he smiled, the man had obviously never seen Gawaine and Merlin together.

Merlin had been organising the clearing of the huge table when Gawaine and Spenser had returned. He'd left that to the squires and come across to stand next to Gawaine across from Arthur. Seymour could see by his relaxed look that he was not only happy that Gawaine was going to get extra gold but also relieved that he was home safely.

Gawaine looked at him and put his hand across his shoulder saying, "So now, Merlin, what do you think of your favourite knight?" The rest of the men had laughed.

Arthur was going to say something negative but he saw Seymour out of the corner of his eye watching intently, so he turned to Gawaine and said, "Well, he certainly knows how to pick them!"

Although Seymour didn't see the humour in the remark the others did and Merlin left to get food for the returning hunters and more mugs so that everyone could drink to their hunting ability and good health.

-0-0-

The hunters had certainly filled their quota and the huntsmen would be busy late into the night preparing the second boar for transport back to the castle. When during the night Arthur was awoken by a storm and shuddered, Merlin who was watching at the window, returned to bed.

"It's not going to last long as the rain is already tapering off. However, it'll be wet underfoot tomorrow."

"As we've done so well in two days, I think we should return home. As much as I love this little chamber, having someone outside of our group with us has taken the fun out of being in the lodge. I kept missing you beside me at meals and I was limited as to what I could do and say. I almost told Gawaine what I thought about his reference to your being his favourite knight but I noticed Seymour listening and stopped myself and said something else."

"But it is the truth, Arthur, after you he is my favourite knight, I trust him with my life which is the most anyone can say of a friend. We are both very lucky having Gawaine as our friend."

Merlin let Arthur continue talking as it distracted him from the storm. Realising that the thunder was now only a low rumble, he suggested that they try to get some sleep.

It was still raining at dawn so no one was surprised that Arthur had decided to return to Camelot. He gave them the choice of continuing to hunt for a couple of days but they all decided to return with him. Rauri and Finian were practically bouncing with the realisation that they would soon be sharing what had happened with their parents, the squire master and other squires.

This outing would be know as the Hunt of the Monster Boars and would be written down in the records of the castle's food journals.

The trip back was uneventful and Arthur smiled at seeing extra packhorses on their way to the lodge to pick up the spoils of the hunt which would be delivered to the kitchens to be properly butchered and hung in the meat lockers.

Arthur rode alongside Spenser, knowing that Merlin was following behind the knights, he missed him beside him but to carry this ruse to a conclusion, Merlin had to continue his act as a manservant and not expect any special treatment while in public.

Arthur smiled as he said to Spenser, "I'd say that was a hunt to be remembered wouldn't you? Remind me about paying my wagers." He pushed Favoury closer to Gulfa and nudged Spenser's knee as he said, "You'll have to see that Simon benefits from it as well…"

-0-0-

On return from the hunting trip everything had settled down, then Seymour received a visit from a staff member from his uncle's manor house. The man had ridden from Old Minster to Camelot in three-quarters of the time it had taken Gordon and Hyewl. He asked that a message be delivered to Sir Seymour and said that he would wait for an answer.

Seymour sought out Gawaine explaining that his uncle had wished to see him. He added, "Do you think that Arthur would let me go?"

Gawaine was surprised as Arthur had little interest and certainly no hold over the man. He reminded him that he was a guest at Camelot, free to come and go at will. He could leave anytime. He nodded and said that he would consider Gawaine's advice but didn't tell him what had happened. He came to him the following day saying that he had thought about it and promised that he would be back but as his uncle's heir, he felt he should return home as the message he had received was that his uncle was seriously ill.

Gawaine went to Arthur with the news. Arthur was surprised but agreed that he should be encouraged to leave and decided to send a Camelot knight with him on the pretence of accompanying him but in reality to check what was going on in Old Minster.

Arthur chose to send Gordon with Seymour so he could report back instead of receiving the news secondhand which might have been based on falsehoods. Gordon was chosen over Hyewl who had been at the manor house and might be recognised. Within a couple of hours, the knights and a groom were on the road. The messenger had already left at dawn to notify his master that his nephew was coming.

Gordon and Seymour camped out to save time and made it to Old Minster just after noon the following day. They rode through the village with many men touching the brim of their hats in way of recognition. Gordon had a feeling that they were acknowledging a family member but there was no warmness in their welcome. It was more a statement of fact that he was there.

The leader of the Town Council was waiting at the manor house and Seymour said, "I don't think that the news is good..."

Gordon did not respond as there was nothing he could add.

The leader of the Town Council welcomed Seymour home and said that his uncle would be missed but that he hoped that as the new Lord of the Manor, Sir Seymour would look kindly on the small town of Old Minster. During the past years, the town had relied on Aubrey-Jones and his knights as a deterrent for bandits and even rowdy town residents. The man left and the new Lord of the Manor entered his deceased uncle's domain.

There was no raucous welcome, the gathered staff stood subdued, out with the old and in with the new did not always bode well for interior staff. Most knew Sir Seymour by sight from his visits as a younger man but nothing more.

Seymour stood looking at the central hall and the staircase...this was his. He was now Seymour Lord Moncton. He nodded at the staff and handed off his cloak and his sword. He mounted the stairs with decorum. His staff was watching him and he was determined that they saw him as their immediate superior.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : SUSPICIONS REPLACED BY PERSONAL INVOLVEMENT**

As Gordon remained in the hall watching Seymour mount the stairs, he was invited by one of Aubrey-Jones' knights into a reception room. He was offered refreshment explaining that a chamber was being arranged for him and apologised as they had not realised that the new Lord Moncton would be accompanied home by a knight of Camelot.

Gordon felt no negativity from the man. He was relieved of his cloak but he did not offer to unbuckle his sword. He made the decision to accept the offer of hospitality as it would be easier to see what was going on from inside the manor itself. The refreshments arrived and within the hour he was shown upstairs to a well furnished chamber.

His saddle bags had been put beside the bed and his cloak was on a hook on the wall. There was a large bed with a ewer and pitcher on small side table. The window gave a view of parkland and the smoke from the town chimneys in the distance.

A manservant arrived and introduced himself as Frank saying that if Sir Gordon needed anything to feel free to request it. He apologised saying, "This evening there will be no meal served in the dining hall but a meal will be brought to your chamber. I will also have some hot water sent up so that you can remove the dust of the road. Before you retire, your fire will be banked up and you will be notified when breakfast will be served in the hall.

A knight then arrived who introduced himself as Sir Martin and said that he came to extend Sir Seymour's apologies for not inviting his guest to a meal but that upon the death of his uncle he had no desire to entertain but that he would see him midmorning the following day and that Sir Gordon could take advantage of his uncle's fine library should he wish. Sir Martin continued, "Lord Aubrey-Jones has been suffering for many a year. He was a good man to work for and he will be missed by his knights and his faithful staff. He had the affection of many of the townspeople and treated them with respect. His absence will be noticed."

Nodding Gordon ventured, "…and you now have a much younger man as your leader."

The knight agreed and said, "Have you known the current Lord Moncton for long?"

"No," Gordon said, "He arrived early summer to compete in a tournament with a group of knights from the Duke of Guildwood, whose colours he still wears and stayed on at Camelot after they left. He has been helping to train some of the squires in the finer art of swordsmanship."

"King Arthur must think highly of him to have one of his knights accompany him back to Old Minster."

Gordon smiled but said nothing on the matter instead asking, "The former Lord Moncton had no family of his own?"

"No, Sir Seymour is his brother's child. His father Griff Jones had not been seen for years and Lord Aubrey-Jones was under the impression that his brother was probably deceased. If he is still living, no one knows where. The will stated that Lord Seymour should inherit the title and the property. The new Lord Moncton has not visited recently but we had all met him when he was younger. I think my old master would have preferred that he had stayed here but that was not to be as he was trained at Guildwood as a squire by Sir Montrose's knights and he chose to stay there. We had not realised that he was at Camelot until the first message had been returned here saying he was no longer with the Duke of Guildwood but at Camelot."

Gordon then asked the knight to convey his sympathies to the new Lord Moncton. He took advantage of the warm water and refreshed himself then his meal was delivered. A servant came to bank up the fire and Gordon went to bed.

He lay there realising that he should get word to King Arthur that Seymour was now Lord of the Manor with his own knights albeit only a few and that he had inherited a property with substantial lands. He could send the groom who had accompanied him as he wouldn't want to use anyone local as the delivery of the message might be compromised. Tomorrow, the groom could return to Camelot with the news.

Now, he needed to commit to memory the names and the information he had received from Sir Martin, maybe tomorrow he would learn more. Before he dropped off, he wondered what Seymour's next move would be.

-0-0-

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as did Thomas as things would now be back to normal with the departure of one visiting knight, no more pretence and creeping around.

Merlin later that day had confessed to Arthur that he had become rather attached to the lower chamber and was considering moving himself there permanently, lock, stock and barrel. The look of utter surprise on Arthur's face and querying look on Thomas's made Merlin grin as he had both their undivided attention.

Walking over to him, Arthur had said, "I don't think so…" and turning to Thomas said, "Thank you, Thomas, I think we can manage until supper. I'll be eating with the knights downstairs…as will this ungrateful servant once I've set him right."

Thomas had smiled and bowed. As he locked the antechamber exterior door, he didn't allow himself to wonder what Arthur had in mind. He walked down the corridor laughing quietly to himself, he had the afternoon off and he intended to make good use of it.

"Merlin, you have not spent one night in the downstairs chamber…how can you possibly want to move there."

"Firstly, because I could then invite you to share _my_ bed."

"For heaven's sake, Merlin, your bed is my bed and my bed is your bed."

"Yes, but just think," Merlin said getting completely involved in the his idea, "You could creep down the staircase or even better go out into the corridor down the main staircase, slipping past the guards, to tap on my door and I could answer it and welcome you in. Remember, 'a change is as good as a rest…' or so they say."

"Who are these people that always say such ridiculous things and why would you of all people need a rest?"

"Intelligent people who know about what they speak!"

"All right I'll give you that but what about the need for a rest?"

Merlin looked at him across the room and slowly and deliberately made his way to him, "Well, Arthur, I don't believe that either of us had a full night's rest, now did we…?" He put his hands on Arthur's shoulders before letting them slip down to his waist where he hooked them into his belt and pulled him toward him before pushing off him to continue his point.

"…and secondly all the knights think that I was living separately from you…" continued Merlin.

But Arthur interrupted him, "Merlin, even the least brilliant of them figured that you weren't sleeping alone."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Simon said to me that you'd be getting more muscled legs climbing stairs and he wasn't talking about the main staircase!"

"All right, Simon and Spenser even Gawaine practically know what goes on before it even happens." He paused and then said, "But what about Sir Rupert?"

"For one thing, I don't think that our living arrangements would interest Sir Rupert and I don't really consider him within our little group, not like his sons Romney and Rhylin. Honestly, the ruse was for the likes of Seymour not for our friends. Now I want you to put the idea of moving out of your head. You belong with me, I need you at my side and up till now we have managed to live under the…"

"Radar!" suggested Merlin.

"What's that?"

"Not sure, but the word just seemed to fit. "

"Sounds foreign, but if it works for you that's fine." Arthur held out his hands, "Come here!" Merlin walked towards him and Arthur took his hand.

"But I can still live downstairs can't I Arthur?" he insisted. But he got no response as Arthur had moved quickly and he found himself pinned against the cupboard.

"Maybe when I'm finished with you, you won't want to move anywhere," Arthur said with a sweet smile and Merlin allowed himself to be wrapped in his arms.

-0-0-

The hunting group and the rest of their closest friends has supper in the downstairs smaller dining hall. The conversation was mostly about their outing and the monster boars which they had brought back. Their tusks adorned the centre of each large table.

Gawaine said, "Aren't we going to celebrate it with a banquet in the Grand Hall?"

Glancing around, Arthur looked at the nodding heads and said, "Over the past few months, things have not been quite peaceful in Camelot." He turned and looked at Merlin, "We've weathered one little storm which is hopefully in the past."

Gawaine took the initiative of saying, "Hear! Hear!"

Merlin laughed saying, "I believe Arthur that we owe Gawaine a vote of thanks for distracting our guest from his main purpose."

"What do you mean?" Gawaine said in mock despair, "Is that over? I thought I was halfway to convincing you that I was the better man."

Anything else he had wanted to say was drowned out by Arthur's laughter, as he said, "Better luck next time, Gawaine! I believe Merlin knows which side his bread is buttered on." He found Merlin's hand and clasped it.

"Sorry, Gawaine, our little interlude had its fun times but I realized that I was predestined to be with someone else," Merlin said grinning.

"Who?" said Simon and Spenser almost as one, while the others laughed.

"…and I spent all that time encouraging that Seymour, for no reason. Next time, we have another questionable guest, Arthur, please find someone else to become his best buddy."

Arthur became serious as he said, "You really helped us, whatever was behind his actions we will probably never know, but I think you put his mind at rest that nothing was going on. He seemed to enjoy the hunt and left a happy man."

"With whom we will hopefully never cross paths again!" said Aislin.

Deciding to give the kitchens a chance to catch up on the arrival of so much meat, Leon suggested that they had the Hunting Banquet in three days.

Merlin said, "...and we must be absolutely certain that Lord Padraic and Lady Aoeifa can be present as their two boys will be parading the tusks in the procession of food."

"Can just see it now," said Gavin who was seated opposite Merlin, "Two monster heads and probably at least five huge platters piled high with roasted boar. Makes my mouth water!"

"And that will be only from one boar as the other is being kept for Yuletide," Arthur said.

Spenser laughed, "Remember when we decided to try to preserve fish and Gaius gave us something to use but Merlin decided we also had to keep the air away, so we had to bury them and when we dug them up all we had were dozens of fish skeletons as the worms and beetles had beaten us to it"

"I didn't know I was to air-dry them," Merlin said, "Gaius had said put them in a safe place so I'd buried them as you would a treasure."

"Don't worry, we forgave you, luckily you weren't planning to feed the whole castle." The knights who had been in Camelot at the time had laughed and it was the last time that anyone tried to preserve fish in anyway but by smoking it.

Merlin said, "Leon, when do you think that Gordon will return?"

"Probably in a day or too unless he intends to stay longer and then Arthur should get a message."

…and that was what happened late the following evening.

-0-0-

A message was delivered to Leon's chamber by the guard. Leon thanked him and told him to see that the man was given a meal and a cot and that if there was an answer needed he would receive it in the morning.

It was addressed to him but inside the message was for Arthur. Clever move on Gordon's part as a message to the king might have roused suspicions. He thought about holding onto it until a more convenient time but decided that Arthur should receive it tonight. He was wearing a heavy dressing gown but decided he'd better get dressed properly if he was going to wander the corridors and disturb the king. After all, he had his position as senior knight to uphold.

He was soon on his way, nodding at the guards at the top of the main staircase. They let him by without any question. He hurried along the corridor and reached the door to the royal chambers. He knew from experience that the outer door would be locked and that even if he got into the antechamber he still had to somehow waken Merlin to let him into the king's apartments.

Luckily, he had remembered his knife and using the handle he had given five sharp bangs on the outer door. He waited and then repeated them a second time. In the old days, a manservant would have been sleeping in the little chamber off the antechamber and he would have answered the door. Maybe in the case of emergencies Merlin should rig up a pulley and ropes that would ring a bell in their actual chambers. He was contemplating this and prepared to again attack the door when he heard the key turning in the lock and Merlin opened the door.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Merlin said, wrapped in a fur-lined dressing gown, as he opened the door. "Excuse the outfit, it's Arthur's. Come in, he was dozing in front of the fire and I was reading over a report." They walked across the antechamber and into the hallway that lead to the king's private chambers.

"Who is it, Merlin?" Arthur called as he heard the two sets of footsteps. "Is anything wrong?"

Leon answered, "Just me, Sire! Sorry, to wake you, but a message just arrived from Gordon and I thought I should get it here before you both were asleep."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : THE FUTURE LOOKS BRIGHT**

It was warm in the bed chamber and Arthur was in front of the fire in his nightclothes. He walked to the table and motioned for Leon to join him. Merlin slipped another dressing gown over Arthur's shoulders saying to Leon, "Are you warmth enough?"

"Yes, I'm all right," he said as he put the packet from Gordon on the table.

"I received this within the last half hour, it was addressed to me but upon opening it, I also found a packet for you. I thought you'd want it tonight. The messenger has been put up and can return tomorrow with your reply if you have one."

Arthur took the packet addressed to His Majesty, King Arthur of Camelot and broke the seal. It was from Seymour.

 _Your Majesty:  
_ _With sad tidings, I regretfully inform you that upon my arrival it was to find that  
my uncle_ _,_ _Aubrey-Jones, Lord_ _Moncton died after a short illness prior_ _to my  
_ _returning to Old Minster._

 _As his heir, I will not be returning to Camelot as I intend to take up my  
duties here as Lord of the Manor._

 _I would like to thank you for your hospitality over the last few months.  
_ _Please convey to my friends among your knights my regards and  
_ _thank them for their fellowship especially Sir Gawaine who went  
beyond the call of duty to make me feel __welcomed._

 _Sire, I would especially like to thank you for allowing me  
to accompany you and your knights on the hunt_ _._ _I was honoured.  
I enjoyed myself __as I have never had the opportunity to hunt, let  
alone see such large __boars. I do not believe that I will ever be able  
to surpass __such an exciting experience._

 _I remain your faithful servant,  
_ _Seymour_ _,_ _Lord_ _Moncton_

Arthur handed the letter to Merlin who put it on the table so that Leon and he could read it together.

Merlin commented, "He has a fair hand, much easier to read than yours, Arthur. He also has a nice way with words."

Leon smiled as Arthur said, "You forget that I am not a scribe...I am the King of Camelot. I pay people to write for me."

Leon handed Arthur Gordon's report to him. It was more mundane giving a run-down of what had happened since Seymour and he had left and what he had learned upon arriving and continued with…

' _Everyone seems surprised that a knight of Camelot should have  
_ _accompanied their new master. The other knights are friendly and  
_ _I believe have no animosity to either King Arthur or our kingdom._

 _I will finish this now so that the messenger can leave. I will keep  
_ _the groom with me. He has also been given quarters and our  
_ _horses are in the manor stables._

 _If I may, with the King's permission, I would like to remain until after the funeral.  
_ _If Arthur would prefer that I return immediately, send word back with the  
_ _messenger and I will be on my way.'_

 _Sir Gordon_ _of Camelot_ _,  
_ _Moncton_ _Manor,_ _Old_ _Minster_

Arthur read it and handed it to Merlin, "So, Merlin how do you rate his penmanship and composition?"

"Well, not of the calibre of Seymour's however you might suggest to him that he takes an evening course in penmanship and creative writing from one of your more experienced scribes."

Arthur reached for the ink pot threatening to throw it in his direction; however Merlin just smiled sweetly and Arthur laughed and placed it back on the table.

"Well," said Merlin, "at least that keeps Seymour out of our hair. Thank goodness, as I really didn't want to be dealing with that lower chamber again."

Arthur looked surprised and turned to Leon, "This after his telling me not four hours ago that he might consider moving down there permanently. Honestly, Merlin, you should really make up your mind!"

Leon laughed, he knew Merlin to be quite the tease when he was with Arthur. He got great satisfaction in making preposterous statements in fun and Arthur sometimes wasn't too sure how to deal with them.

Leon smiled, "Arthur, remember about three years ago when Merlin announced to anyone who would listen that he had received a wonderful offer to be the manservant in the home of that Scottish King, can't think of his name…"

Arthur getting in on the teasing added seriously, "I certainly do! Merlin called him, King Duncan. Wherever he got that name I can't even hazard a guess. He said that he was going to actually work for Lord Macduff, the Thane of Fife. I believe!"

Leon nodded, "…and he even carried it so far as to wandering around wrapped in a big wool blanket practising what he would be wearing in his new position in the highlands."

"Well, I thought it was very funny as more than three quarters of the knights told me that they would be unhappy to see me go!" Merlin said grinning.

"And if I remember correctly, I told you that no one would hire you because you were too opinionated and really only useful as a bed…"

Arthur stopped dead looking embarrassed in front of Leon who just laughed saying, "If there is nothing else, Arthur, I should be on my way."

-0-0-

Merlin saw Leon to the antechamber's outer door. He locked it after him, Thomas would use his own key to open it in the morning when he delivered their breakfast and left it on the sideboard there. Walking through the inner door which led to their personal chambers, he bolted it. It ensured that they would not be disturbed.

Arthur was banking the fire when Merlin walked in. He said, "I could have done that, you get to bed. You're going to be busy tomorrow, you've a Council Meeting and you should bring the knights involved up to date on Seymour."

"No, I'll delegate that to Leon," Arthur said as he got into bed pulling the pillows up behind his head. "He's been involved with it since the beginning. He can tell them at lunch. But I would like to see Humphrey earlier so I can bring him up to date and ask him to pass on the news to the manservant… What's his name?"

"Carreg!" Merlin offered.

"Yes, that's right, Carreg and Daniel. This way, everyone will be told at almost the same time."

He patted the bed saying, "Come on, get into bed. Tomorrow will soon be here and we've a busy day ahead."

Merlin slipped into bed and in swinging his feet in brushed them against Arthur's legs.

"Good heavens, Merlin, be careful with your feet, they're almost a weapon. It's as if you have been standing in a freezing puddle for hours. Can't you feel how cold they are?"

"I thought there had been a warming pan in the bed and I was trying to find where it had warmed up the bedding. Sorry!"

"No, you're not, you get great pleasure freezing my legs off."

"You could warm them for me. My mother used to let me sit on her lap and she would hold my feet until they felt warm."

"How old were you?"

"I was little, I couldn't reach her face unless she bent over...she could still carry me with ease...I don't know...was I ten, do you think?"

Arthur didn't think Merlin was remembering things correctly, Hunith was small, at ten surely he would have been up to her shoulders.

"Merlin, there are some things I don't intend to do and one thing is to treat your like a toddler."

Merlin grinned that might have been fun he decided, not right now but... "Well, that's great but it doesn't solve how I warm my feet?"

"You could have a bath."

"Arthur, it's my feet which are cold, above my knees I feel warm and cozy. I'm sure I'm going to be awake all night."

"Get up, get your dressing gown, climb back into bed and wrap it around your feet."

"Arthur, my feet will fall off if I put them on the flagstones..."

Arthur threw back the blankets and retrieved the dressing gown, in so doing he missed Merlin's grin. He threw the garment at him and said, "Good thing Gawaine isn't here as I would never live this down! Wrap your feet in that and try to go to sleep."

Merlin did as he was told then cuddled into Arthur. " Seymour's gone for good. I feel free..."

"We decided that we would get a good night's sleep and…" Arthur said moving away from Merlin's reach, "what you are doing is not conducive to sleep just the opposite!"

"But Seymour's gone..."

Arthur thought for a few minutes before he said, "Come here, guess that's a good enough reason for a cuddle!"

-0-0-

The following morning the messenger returned to Old Minster. Accompanying him was Sir James of Rohalian, Arthur had decided to show support for Seymour by sending another knight to attend the funeral. If in the future, God forbid it, Camelot would ever need to rely on neighbours for support, sending two knights to a funeral was a little insurance.

Anyway, Arthur sitting at the table had thought that two knights in Camelot red would add to the visual aspect and remind the residents which kingdom they lived in and whom they could count on in the future.

Merlin hadn't been that happy about having two knights present. "I think you are playing into his hands. He stayed here under false pretences and made my life a misery."

"Having to enter these chambers from the lower floor, having to climb an interior staircase to get here, could hardly be called a hardship."

That didn't persuade Merlin who added, "Don't forget, I couldn't sit near you at supper even in the hunting lodge and you said that I would be sleeping on the floor…"

"Where you didn't stay longer than dropping you sleeping bag there." Arthur grinned feeling that he had been brilliant deciding that his chamber was besieged by rats, well at least one he had to concede.

"Did he fall for that do you think?"

"Sure he did, I am an excellent judge of character and I could see fear in his eyes. He was scared stiff that there might be rats in his chamber as well."

"Considering he had already retired and he was in an upstairs chamber, your ability to see his eyes from that far away was truly remarkable."

Arthur had the decency to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't think you really understood how I felt. Whichever way I turned, he seemed always to have his eyes on me," Merlin reminded him, "…and then he disrupted Daniel's routine as well…and Gawaine's."

"Hardly think Gawaine was bothered having to spend more time with you. Actually at times, I felt positively left out! I could hear you chatting to the others and it was distracting, especially the feeling that I was under a lens, being examined as Gaius does his specimens. My mind kept setting up varied scenarios and I found it very unsettling. What would have happened if you had decided that a life with Gawaine and his crazy lifestyle might be more entertaining than being with me?"

Merlin laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair in passing. "Is that the green-eyed monster that I see? You are your own worse enemy if you think that I would ever be swayed by Gawaine's life-style. It's too exhausting. I prefer my evenings spent in front of the fire with someone who means more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm sorry you felt that way, Arthur, I had selfishly felt that I was the only person negatively affected by our departed visitor!" He came back and put his arms around Arthur's neck and blew in his hair before grazing his ear with his teeth he felt a shudder go through Arthur and smiled, "No one will ever replace you in my life, Arthur, even if I lived a thousand years."

"You'd be a bag of dust and bones if you survived that long."

"Maybe…!" Merlin said with a shrug.

-0-0-

The funeral went well, in the procession to the grave site next to the monastery in the little town, Sirs Gordon and James rode immediately behind Seymour's knights. They both felt that their red cloaks added something to the ceremony. They had been well treated during the time they had spent there, Seymour being a good host.

His manor was minute compared to Camelot but well appointed, more suited to a retired knight and a family than a younger man. His land however was to be envied. There were a cluster of homes forming a little village which supplied inside and outside staff who all looked healthy and well done by. A river ran through it which James had been told held excellent fish, forests surrounded it and supposedly the hunting was at par. Seymour had even invited the two men to return the following year as he wouldn't be hunting this autumn in respect for his uncle's demise.

When the time came for the funeral party to return to their own homes, Seymour asked Sir Gordon to convey to Arthur his gratitude in allowing two of Camelot's knights to be present. He had looked a little sad as he added, "My poor uncle would have been impressed to see that the King felt kindly toward me."

Sir Gordon nodded and said something to the effect that he could understand that but didn't let on that actually he had been sent on a fact finding mission and James had arrived for future considerations should they ever be needed.

They left with the groom the following day, the horses being in fine spirits after their rest and arrived at a small inn by early evening they were able to secure a beds in a community chamber which suited them as did the wonderful meal which the innkeeper's wife prepared for them. Later they sat around the blazing fire drinking with the locals.

Inn owners and villagers identified the Camelot knights by their cloaks. Hearing that they were returning from the funeral, one man told James that the old Lord had been well liked but the new one was…" and he had shrugged his shoulders.

Another chap offered that he hoped that the new man would stay there as the area benefitted from the stability of having knights around. The area had been peaceful for years and bandits seemed to give it wide girth.

One old fellow nursing an ale said, "Worse thing would be for the new lord to pack up and take his knights and offer to join another group of knights. He'd leave the locals in danger. He's young and he'll get bored at Old Minster, mark my words."

Gordon had a chilling feeling that the old codger's words were a possibility. Seymour and his knights might yet arrive at Camelot asking permission to pledge allegiance to Arthur and be taken under his auspices.

Every year, knights with no allegiance were trying to join Arthur at Camelot. Few were ever accepted but on occasion there had been the odd one. He knew from Leon that Seymour had already mentioned to Daniel that he would like to stay at Camelot.

-0-0-

Merlin when he got word of it, was furious. "Arthur, I thought he was out of our hair!"

"He is, this was just some old chap in an inn talking over his ale. Gordon mentioned it to Leon as part of his report.

"But it could happen, couldn't it?"

"Yes, he might approach me but I can insure you that I would not entertain accepting his proposal. For one thing, I am more than satisfied with the number of knights we have. They work well together and introducing a number of new knights who are affiliated as a group, would not be sensible. Anyway, would I bring Seymour into the fold when I know how much you distrust him? I have no desire to see him every day. His group of knights could probably be of use somewhere but certainly, my Love, never in Camelot."

Merlin slowly felt the worry recede and he looked at Arthur and gave a weak smile. Arthur put his arm around his shoulders saying, "Help me choose what to wear tonight as we are having supper with all our friends. He stopped looking thoughtful and said, "…and I'd like you to wear your navy blue outfit…"

Merlin turned from the wardrobe where Arthur's clothes were hanging saying with a laugh, "I know because you appreciate the fit of the pants." He held up to Arthur a dark forest green doublet, a golden wheat coloured tunic and black pants, "For you, I would choose this!"

Arthur laughed, he knew that the outfit fitted him like a glove and he grinned saying, "What's good for the goose is good for the gander!"

"I hope we are discussing the food for this evening's meal," said Merlin as he approached his king and pinned him against the bedpost, "otherwise, we might never get to supper tonight."

-0-0-

Standing in his bedchamber looking out the window, the new Lord Moncton said, "I felt so sure that I was on the right track. It was strange, it seemed that everyone, from the menservants to the knights were trying to distract me…or at least it felt that way. I can't help it but I'm still not completely convinced that there was nothing going on…"

The older grey-haired man sitting quietly at the table finally said, "Let it go, Son! Maybe next time we should look at an easier target…"

Griff Jones smiled to himself, the wait had been worthwhile. After all the years on the sidelines, the time had come to step forward as the father of the current Lord Moncton.

 **THE END**


End file.
